Luke Cage: The Chemistro Formula
by capyle
Summary: Part three of the Luke Cage movie trilogy. Jessica Jones and Luke Cage struggle to deal with the ramifications of the Killgrave Incident as they try to pull their lives back together. Meanwhile, the Maggia has returned for a final battle and they've brought along new foes, one of which, has discovered a way to remove Cage's powers. If he survives, his problems are far from over.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago**

Reporters stand in an NFL press room and take pictures. At the front of the room, a few coachs and managers sit at a large table; the center seat belongs to a young man who stands and waves to the cameras. A nearby ESPN journalist talks into a camera, "It has just been announced that rising star quaterback Phil Grayfield has signed with the Chicago Bears after months of rumors and debate." As Phil waves, one of the managers stands up and whispers in his ear, "I know you wanna get plenty of facetime with the press, Phil, but I don't need to remind you that you're in danger here. Remember the death threats? The letters?" Phil whispers back, "From the crazy guy calling himself The Cockroach? Yeah, I remember. I'll be fine. You know my bodyguard."

Behind the journalists, a man in a dark trenchcoat stands watch. He slowly approaches the front of the room as he begins to open the coat. Soon, something begins to emerge: a shotgun. He goes unnoticed as Phil continues to wave to the cameras, all eyes on him. He hefts the shotgun into his hands and begins to raise it when...

"Phil, get down!," Luke Cage shouts s he stands ready, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The Cockroach turns and grimaces at Cage, his cover blown. Grayfield, meanwhile, does what he's told and ducks behind the press table. Cage races toward the Cockroach as people scream and quickly give them space. The Cockroach fires a shot at Cage, which bounces off his chest, pushing him back slightly as he storms forward. He fires another blast which ricochetes off as well. As Cage gets near, the Cockroach begins to reload, but Cage grasps the barrel and bends it in half. A palm is shoved into Cockroach's chest, sending him across the room where he falls into a table full of beverages.

Later, the cops cart Cockroach into the backseat of a squad car as the journalists mill about outside. Grayfield comes over to Cage and shakes his hand enthusiastically.

"Luke, I can't thank you enough," he tells him.

"Just doing my job," he says with a sure smile.

"Well, you were worth it. Hey, how would you like season tickets?"

"I'll be heading back to New York, man. I'm only in Chicago for a short time."

"You're a busy man, huh?"

"Hey, no rest for the wicked, y'know? Besides, right now, all these reporters want the scoop from you. I wanna leave before they start asking me questions too."

Cage chuckles and leaves the area quietly. Later, he sits alone in a hotel room, staring at his phone. A picture of Jessica Jones is on the screen and he appears sombre. He slides his finger to the Call button, but hesitates to press it as his mood seems to get darker. He stares at the picture some more before finally deciding to toss his phone on a nightstand and hold his head in his hands.

**New York**

Curtis Carr is a young African American man with nice clothes and a large duffle bag under his arm. He happily makes his way down a sidewalk before going into his family residence. "Hey, what's for dinner?," he calls out as he sets his bag by the door. His middle-aged mother comes into the living room and gives him a big hug, "Hey, baby!" "Hi, mom," he greets her after kissing her on the cheek. His middle-aged father comes in next along with his younger brother, Calvin.

"Hey Curtis," his dad gives him a hug, "How's the new job?"

"Great, dad. My supervisors are really excited about my new project."

"Y'know, when I worked for Mainstream Motors, I was just a factory man. Now my boy's doing research for `em. How'd that happen?"

"Hey, Curtis," Calvin runs over to him, "Blow something up again!"

"Blow something up?," his father asks with a wry smile.

"... Again?," his mother adds.

"Thanks for keeping it on the DL," Curtis groans.

"Curtis has a new project," his brother continues, "He showed me last week. We blew up rocks in the backyard."

"Are you working on explosives or something?," his dad asks curiously.

"Not exactly," Curtis picks up his bag, "I can show you guys."

"You're not blowing things up in my house!," his mother warns.

"Don't worry, mom. It's safe. Come out to the garage."

A few minutes later, the four of them are in front of a shop bench in the garage. Curtis has three glass vials of liquids (brown, yellow, and green) held up on trays. Curtis wears a set of goggles and has rubber gloves while his family stands behind him.

"All three vials look like they're filled with different liquids but they're not," Curtis explains, "They're just variations of the same formula. It's a chemical compound that, depending on how it's processed or what it's used on, can transmutes matter on a subatomic level."

"What does all that mean?," his mother asks.

"I'll show you," Curtis holds up a pencil, "This pencil is made of wood and lead, obviously. Now let's see what happens when I put it in the first vial." Curtis dips the pencil in the vial where it begins to bubble, releasing a small amount of steam. They look closer and inside the vial, they can see the pencil change form, becoming more smooth and once he removes it, they see that it's now shiny metal. "The pencil is now solid steel," Curtis taps it on the edge of the table to show how hard it is, "Really, it's not even a pencil anymore. Now, watch this." He dips it in the next vial, and like the one before it, it begins to change in the liquid as it bubbles. When he removes the silver pencil, they see it change color. "I switched it from steel to copper," Curtis places it inside the last vial, "Now comes the fun one." He dips the copper pencil in the last vial and it begins to make more bubbles and steam. When Curtis pulls it out, the pencil turns green and begins to break apart as it dissolves. "This last vial completely eats through metal," Curtis explains, "So far, I've come up with hundreds of variations of this stuff. It could change the way we manufacture products."

"So what do you call it?," his father asks.

"I call it the Chemistro Formula."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica Jones enters a subway train; she appears tired as if she hasn't slept well in a long time. The train is crowded with many people pressed against one another: a typical morning in the city. She closes her eyes as they press in around her slightly and as the train leaves the platform, she gets a brief flash of a runaway subway car and the wicked smile of Zebidiah Killgrave. She shakes it off and tries to focus on her commute, but the train jerks a bit and the passengers get jostled; once again, she is brought back to the events of the past several months. She remembers shards of memories: attacking Luke Cage and Killgrave's serum. She begins to sweat and breathe heavily, "Oh God," she mutters. A few passengers give her strange glances as her hands begin to shake. The subway draws to a stop and the doors open, which prompts her to push against the crowd to get out, "Excuse me! Excuse me, please! I have to get out!". She manages to shove her way out of the train car just as the doors close. She finds a lonely bench to sit on and tries to calm her nerves.

Dakota North is a woman in her late thirties with long red hair; she is wearing a tan trench coat over her suit with an Interpol ID badge around her neck. She addresses a group of police officers in a debriefing room, standing in front of a wide display of photos, names, and crime scenes with the word Maggia above it. Beside her is the police chief and federal agents.

"Good afternoon, I am Detective Dakota North. I'm the Interpol liaison to the NYPD," she begins, "Some of you may be familiar with the word Maggia. For those who aren't, I will provide a brief description. The Maggia is a world-wide criminal empire. I say empire because we are not after one, single crime-family, but rather families within families. The Maggia is a collection of multiple criminal factions who have pooled their resources to create a syndicate that spans the globe." Dakota shows a picture of Zebidiah Killgrave and John McIver, "You might recognize these men. John McIver and Zebidiah Killgrave were two top lieutenants in the Maggia that were eventually brought to justice thanks to the actions of Luke Cage, but that doesn't even scrape the surface of Maggia leadership." She motions toward drawings of potential suspects and photos of individuals with their faces obscured, "Interpol has been able to collect information from over fifty countries that gives us only an idea of how interconnected the chain of command is and recently, they made a very significant find."

Dakota brings up a picture of a white, middle-aged man in a suit with a gold-colored tie. "This is Matthew Gilden, a former banker and accountant" she explains, "Years ago, he was linked to an international money laundering ring, but there was never enough evidence to convict. He currently resides in the Cayman Islands and appears to be independantly wealthy." She displays a picture of a mansion, "According to Interpol sources, most of the Maggia's money flows from bank accounts that trace back to where Gilden resides. We believe he is involved in the Maggia and runs their books. If we take down Gilden, we can hit the Maggia where it hurts... their pockets."

An officer raises his hand, "Detective North, I understand the importance of catching Gilden, but he's in the Cayman Islands. We're in New York."

"That leads me to my next point," North displays a plane route from the Carribeans to New York, "We have intel that reveals Gilden chartered a private jet and is traveling to New York for uknown reasons. We have a warrant for his arrest. Once he lands, we can nail him."

"Why is he coming to New York?," another officer asks.

"That, we don't know quite yet, but I can assure you, it's big," North explains, "This is why we're calling in an entire SWAT team to catch this guy. The Maggia is dangerous enough that we can't take any chances."

"In the past, Luke Cage has been an asset in fighitng the Maggia. Are there any plans to hire him for this operation?"

"Not at the moment. We'd like to play this close to the chest for now."

In an airport in Grand Cayman, Gilden calmly walks through customs. He comes out of a gate, onto a tarmac and is greeted with a privaye jet and a few men in suits. In the air, he opens his laptop and starts a private chat with people whose faces are hidden in shadow: the Maggia family leaders.

"I'll be in New York, soon," he tells them.

"Great," one of the figures says, "We've gathered at the mansion and we'll be waiting to hear your report, Mr. Gilden."

"First, I'll be paying our friend a visit. It shouldn't be too difficult to convince him to help us out. After that, I'll contact the help."

"Luke Cage may show up."

"I'm counting on it. I think our friend might be useful in that regard."

"Excellent."

"One more thing. I've heard rumors that Interpol has its eyes on me. A New York detective by the name of Dakota North is working for them."

"We've taken precautions."

"That's all I needed to hear."

In New York, Dr Noah Burstein opens the door to his lab, "Just through here." Cage walks through the door, carrying several containers stacked on top of one another. He balances them as he sets them down.

"Feels like old times, moving equipment around your lab," Cage says.

"It's good to see those times again," Burstein tells him, "I haven't seen you for a while, Luke."

"Sorry, Doc. After the Killgrave incident, I was in kind of a dark place."

"I noticed. I saw everything on the 9:00 news."

"I'm dealing with it now. I'm not as revenge-driven as I was, but... I still have a score to settle with the Maggia. Chances are, they feel the same way about me. It's only a matter of time before we go for another round."

"What about Jessica? Have you called her recently?"

"Almost."

"Why's that?"

"She went through hell because of Killgrave. I'm giving her some space. That's what she wants."

"How do you know if you don't talk to her?"

"I guess... I'm kinda scared, y'know? I barely know how to deal with what I went through. I'm not sure I'm equipped to help her deal with what she went through too. I dunno. I just feel so powerless about this whole thing. Don't like feeling powerless."

"Just because you're invincible, doesn't mean you're not vulnerable. You'lll have to face this problem soon enough."

Dakota North straps a bullet proof vest around her as her fellow officers likewise gear-up and pile into armored vans. "Remember," Dakota reminds them, "We take Gilden alive. Considering how important he is to the Maggia, that will not be easy." She gets in the cab of an armored truck and takes the wheel. Soon, a caravan of three SWAT vans drive out of the police garage and make their way out of the city.

They head out on a highway with few cars around; it's night and very dark with no visibility in the open fields on either side. North drives silently until a barrage of bullets runs along the side of the truck. "Shit!, she screams as she jerks the wheel. In the next van, a few more gunshots ring out and bullets manage to puncture the windshield, taking out the driver. He falls dead on the wheel and the officer in the passenger seat tries to take control, but it hits the concrete barrier, forcing it on its side. In the back of the van, officers tumble over one another. The van behind it has no option but to run into the underside of the vehicle as it tries to stop. North continues to drive despite the dents in her van, "Damn, how did they know we were coming?" she mutters out loud. Another gunshot hits the tires, flattening them and North's van fishtails to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

North drops out of the van, her gun drawn and she is soon followed by the rest of the officers in the vehicle. They survey the area but find no sign of the gunmen, meanwhile, the others scramble to remove the dead or wounded from the crashed armored trucks. "Son of a bitch," North says under her breath,"They knew everything. We were sitting ducks." On a small landing strip**,** Gilden's plane lands. Once it taxis to a gate, he gets out, an arrogant sneer across his face with the knowledge that he has successfully entered the US.

The Mainstream Motors Research Center is a large building that sits in an industrial complex in New York. In a lab, Curtis Carr peers through a pane of glass suspended by metal clamps. He takes a single vial of his Chemistro Formula from a tray and loads it into a mechanical nozzle before switching it on. The device sprays the glass with the compound and soon, it shifts into a dark, opal-like material and is no longer see-thru. Carr begins to write on his clipboard when his supervisor comes in behind him, "Hey Curtis, are you busy?". Curtis removes his goggles, "No. Why?". The supervisor motions toward the door, "There's someone who wants to see you in the meeting room on the fifth floor. It's pretty urgent. He'll explain everything once you get there." Soon, Curtis walks into a meeting room, which is completely empty except for a figure who sits across the desk... Matthew Gilden.

"You must be Curtis Carr," he stands and shakes his hand firmly, "I'm Matthew Gilden, an associate of your employers. I've heard a lot about you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Carr shakes his hand and appears a little confused as he sits, "So, uh, what's this all about?"

"Your employers are very impressed with the Chemistro Formula. So impressed, in fact, they decided to tell my employers all about it. We've been speaking to one another in private for a few weeks now. They decided to make you an offer and that's what brings me here, today."

"Who are your employers?"

"Let's just say they're a private entity. They've collaborated with Mainstream Motors and they've agreed to offer you a promotion."

"A promotion?," Carr sits back, befuddled, "I just got this job. I didn't expect a promotion so soon."

"Obviously, this promotion depends on your acceptance of a new title. I have to inform you, though, it's not the sort of position you might be expecting."

"What is it?"

"Before I get into the details, do you mind if I ask a few questions about Chemistro? I'd like to make sure we're all on the same page here."

"No problem."

"This chemical compound can be altered for a variety of affects, I understand. It can be used to manipulate matter on a subatomic scale, including mass," he looks at the files on the desk, "You took a two ton safe and altered its mass to the point where it was as light as a feather in one instance. During another experiment, you converted steel into copper. Is this correct?"

"Yes. The applications for Chemistro are almost endless."

"You're a bit of an alchemist."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"That's good because I was wondering if this formula could potentially turn other metals into gold."

"Well,... Yeah. Sure. Why?"

"This is what my employers are primarily interested in."

"Wait,... You're interested in making gold?"

"We want to take less valuable metals such as iron or copper, and convert them into pure gold, yes. We hope to use Chemistro for this purpose."

"Uh, theoretically my formula could do that. Could you, uh, explain why you want to create gold?"

"I think it's pretty obvious at this point. My employers are interested in the financial benefits this would bring."

"That would be fraud. We're not mining natural gold here, we're essentially making it from metals that are of less value, using a method that is not known to the public yet. You have to know how illegal that is!"

"Yeah, we know, which is why this conversation is confidential. I understand you didn't have this application in mind when you created Chemistro. It must be a bit of a shock to you, but your employers have already agreed to this."

"Yeah?," Carr begins to get upset, "How about I ask them myself?"

"You could do that," Gilden's tone becomes more serious, "But if you did, they would deny everything. Then, they would make damn sure they had the patent for the Chemistro Formula before firing you for, say,... stealing coffee from the break room or something. I don't know. Whatever excuse they choose to cook up, really."

"That's crazy. Why would they do that?"

"Because they work for the same people I work for."

"Who are they?"

"We avoid saying the name, but we're getting off-base here. Let me tell you the upside to all of this."

"What's the upside? That you people give me a raise?"

"A substantial one, yes."

"I'm not interested in your money. In fact, I see no reason not to take this straight to the cops."

"That would not be beneficial to your health," Gilden gets quieter, "Or the health of your parents. Or your brother."

"Are you threatening my family?," Carr glares at him intensely.

"I understand your anger," his tone becomes slightly apologetic, "Look, I don't like giving threats anymore than you enjoy recieving them, so I suggest you focus on the benefits of doing us a favor. It'll help ease your mind."

Carr continues to glare and says nothing.

Gilden points a finger at him, "I know that look. I've seen that look many times from many men in the same position you are in right now. Do you know what they all did next? They took the money, they did us a favor, and they went on to live happy, productive lives with their loved ones, content that they did the right thing. I think if your family were here right now in this room, they would agree with me. You help us out this one time, and you'll never have to see us again."

Curtis sits back and contemplates.

Jessica Jones sits alone in a cafe'. A figure approaches the table and she looks up with a smile, "Hey, Misty." Misty Knight gives her a hug before sitting down across the table from her.

"You're looking good, Jessica," Misty tells her.

"Thanks. How're you doing these days?"

"Better," Misty says as she rubs her arm, "You and I both been through some rough times recently."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when girls date superheroes."

"So you and Luke...?"

"We're still on a break, so I guess we're not dating anymore." Jessica sips her coffee, "I told Luke I needed some space. It sucks. I know it's not his fault I haven't seen him in a while. It's just that, there's a part of me that wishes he didn't listen, y'know?"

"If you miss him, you should call him."

"Yeah, I almost called him a while back when I saw how much trouble he was in. I knew the whole thing with Killgrave hit him hard as well. At the time, though, I wasn't in any shape to speak to him and I doubt he was in the best frame of mind, either."

"He is doing better, though. I can tell you that much."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am."

"You know how thick-headed Luke is. I don't know if he will make the first move or not, so maybe you need to go talk to him."

"You're right."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I guess I'm just scared," she says with a bittersweet smile, "I want to feel safe again. I want to have closure to all of this. I think having Luke back in my life will help that. I'm just afraid I could be wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

Dakota North sits in her office with her team at their desks behind her. She angrily looks at the Pulse headline: "SWAT Team Ambushed On New York highway" on her computer, which also displays a picture of an aerial view of the crashed caravan of SWAT trucks.

"Everytime we go after the Maggia...," she says aloud, "This has happened far too often. How the hell did they even know we were there?"

"I think we might have a mole," an officer tells her, "Someone here in the precinct must've been in on it."

"This wasn't just an NYPD operation, this was an Interpol operation. We have sources from all over the world that have been giving us info about Gilden and the Maggia. There could be moles anywhere. At this point, we have no idea who to trust."

"So what happens now?"

She angrily scrolls down the front page of the Pulse website and comes to an article about Luke Cage. The headline reads "Luke Cage Protects Football Player From Crazed Fan" with a picture of Cage and Grayfield. A smile creeps across her face, "I think we need to get some outside help."

A car parks at a dock late at night, which is filled with large storage trailers but no one in sight. Gilden gets out of the backseat, making sure no one is near, and makes his way between some storage containers. There, he sees a man leaning against one of the containers as he waits. He is in his mid-thirties, has a large build, with a five o' clock shadow, messy brown hair, and grubby clothes. He finishes his cigarette as Matthew approaches, tossing it at his feet and stamping it out.

"You must be Mr. Fish?," Gilden asks.

"Yeah, that's me," Fish steps forward, "You're Gilden, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for meeting me. Curtis Carr is complacent, so we can move on to the next phase. I trust you have a sufficient number of men?"

"Yeah, I called some of my boys but I still don't know much about this job. You people don't ever tell me anything."

A curious look crosses Gilden's face, "It was my understanding you've worked for us for quite some time. This is how we operate."

"Yeah, we're supposed to keep things secret and stuff, I know. I just don't like being in the dark like this. Especially with the pay I get after the job's done. I might overlook this if you gave me a bigger slice, but right now, I'm not comfortable with it."

"This is how we conduct our business," Gilden hands an evelope to him, "This envelope contains further details and instructions. I prefer if you don't open it until I'm gone," then he turns to leave.

"Wait a sec," Fish calls after him, "Look, I don't like the level of respect here. I've done a lot for this organization. I do the job and I keep my mouth shut. I don't even say the m-word."

Gilden gives a condescending smile, "The bare minnimum of what's expected of you."

"Hey, don't laugh at me. I don't like it when people laugh at me."

"Mr. Fish, if you don't want to do this job, we'll gladly find someone else."

"It's not that. I've been loyal, but even after all these years, I still get no respect and I still make the same precentages. I want a bigger cut this time around."

"That's out of my hands."

"Don't give me that. I know who you are, Gilden. You're the big money-man. You're a lieutenant and that's a helluva lot more than me."

"I'm not comfortable having this conversation outside... or at all."

"You got connections I don't have. After this job, if you like what you see, put in a good word to the higher-ups. That's all I ask."

"Why should I do that?"

Fish finally raises his voice, "Because I'm not some two-bit thug!"

"Yes, you are."

"What?"

Gilden leans in, "You are treated like a two-bit thug because that is exactly what you are. You're a grunt. A pair of arms and legs, so you're not nearly as important as you think you are. There are a hundred men just like you in this city. Thousands across America. Millions across the world. We can find plenty of other men who can do your job but with the added bonus that they know when to choose their battles. You are in no position to make demands, Fish, so I suggest you accept what is given to you and be grateful the Maggia gives you a job at all."

Fish silently sulks as Gilden turns and leaves. As he passes the storage containers, he calls back briefly, "Contact me when you're finished," and then makes his way to his car. Fish angrily punches the side of the container once he's gone.

Cage comes into Dakota North's office, lightly tapping on the glass door as he enters, "I'm looking for Detective Dakota North?". North shoots up out of her chair and shakes his hand, "I'm Detective North. Nice to meet you."

Cage sits down, "So what's this all about? You seemed reluctant to disclose too much information over the phone."

She quickly closes the door, "Right now, secrecy is important. I have no idea who might be on our side."

"Well, I offer full confidentiality."

"Glad to hear it," she hands a photo of Matthew Gilden to Cage, "Do you recognize this man?"

"No."

"This is Matthew Gilden. He's a suspected international money launderer and is currently Interpol's most wanted man. He arrived in New York two days ago and I led a team to arrest him. We were ambushed on the highway before we could get to him. Two officers were killed and five were injured. Gilden is no where to be found and we want him back."

Cage looks at the photo, "You say you were ambushed. Does this guy have any known connections?"

"We believe he's working for the Maggia."

Cage drops the photo on the desk, "What did you say?"

"Gilden is basically the Maggia's accountant. He takes care of their assessets. We believe if we brought Gilden down, it would cripple the organization."

"Now I see why you wanted to keep things as secretive as possible."

"Right. We believe the Maggia has eyes and ears everywhere, going all the way to Interpol itself. You understand, we gathered the money to hire you privately. Not only did we lose a few good officers on the highway but ever since authorities have known about the Maggia, they've been leaving dead officers in their wake all over the world. I have personally led three squads against them so far and everytime, I've lost men. I don't want to see that happen anymore."

"The Maggia's good at making things personal."

"It's very personal at this point. Keep in mind, this is not sanctioned by the NYPD or Interpol."

"It's under the table. Don't worry. I'm used to that."

"I figured. Knowing your past dealings with the Maggia, you'd be more than willing to help us out, even if it isn't entirely legal."

"Just point me in the right direction."

"Consider yourself pointed," Dakota pulls out a folder, "Interpol traced multiple bank accounts from all over the world back to Gilden. One account was for a little business in the New York area," she hands him a business card, "We believe it's a front for laundering. There's no other reason why they're dumping millions of dollars into his account in the Cayman Islands."

Cage takes a look at it and sees it's for a desert shop called Mariah's Southern-Style Pies, "Gilden must really like pies."

"Like I said, this has nothing to do with us. We have no warrant. If you go in there looking for answers, it's all you."

"Understood," Cage rises from his seat, "I'll see what I can find."


	5. Chapter 5

Cage approaches Mariah's Southern-Style Pies; it's a small restaurant in a quiet area of the city. It appears to be as non-descript as it possibly can: plain, white walls, a boring logo, and nothing to make it stand out. "They're not even trying to not make this place look like a front," when Cage enters, there are only a few scattered tables and chairs. There are some customers: a large man with tattoos all over his body and two equally large men in suits at a table on the other side. As Cage enters, they make sideways glances at him and go back to their pie slices. Cage sits at a table and from the kitchen area, a large African-American woman comes out with a wide grin.

"Is that Luke Cage sitting in my restaurant?," she says cheerfully in a thick Southern accent.

"I guess it is," he tells her happily, "You must be Mariah."

"I sure am," she hands a menu to him, "Oh Lord, I can't believe it. Here ya go, sugah. Take your time and order anything you like."

Cage takes a look at the menu, which shows pie slices for several dollars and entire pies for a hundred dollars or more, "These are some expensive pies."

"I gotta make ends meet somehow," she laughs.

"Must drive away most customers," he turns to the shady-looking men sitting nearby, "But you guys think it's worth it, huh?"

They remain silent but appear slightly nervous.

"Don't worry about the price, Mr. Cage!," Mariah tells him, "For you, it's free, sugah!"

"I guess I'll have a slice of that Southern-style apple pie, then."

"Com'n right up, sugah!"

She disappears behind the counter and into the kitchen. Cage turns to his fellow customers and once again, catches sideways glances frrm them. Knowing things aren't what they seem, he stands up and moves ot the kitchen area. The customers all glance at one another as he moves past the counter. He opens the door and peaks inside, witnessing Mariah removing a plain, store-bought pie form the freezer and sitting it next to a microwave.

"Is that what they call Southern-style?," he asks.

"What the hell?," Mariah shouts, suddenly losing her accent.

Cage turns and sees the three customers standing in the middle of the restaurant, facing him. "I guess this is the part where you start shooting," he tells them and, on cue, they all pull guns and start firing. The bullets bounce off his chect and head as he reaches down to a table and flips it into the air with a flick of his wrist. The table hits the two men in suits, sending them flying across the room where they smash through the big glass window and spill out onto the sidewalk. The tattooed-man grabs a wood chair and slams it across Cage's face, which barely registers as it's smashed to pieces. He shoves a hand against his chest and sends him against the wall, clearing out the remaining tables and chairs in the process as they're pushed agaisnt the wall behind him. Next, Mariah emerges from the kitchen with a large flame thrower strapped to her back. "Son of a bitch!," she shouts and sends a stream of flames at Cage, quickly burning off his shirt, but otherwise, doing him little harm. He grunts, raises both his hands, and clamps them down, destroying the end of the flame thrower. A second later, Mariah sits down in a nearby seat as Cage takes her flame thrower away.

"Where the hell did you get a damn flame thrower?," he asks as he tosses it aside.

She doesn't give an answer.

"And what happened to that Southern accent you used to have?"

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything!," she finally shouts.

"You don't have to. It's obvious this is a front. No one's gonna buy a twelve dollar slice of pie you got from a grocery store. That's already a crime, forget the money laundering. Besides, I already know you people work for Matthew Gilden. I just needed to see for myself."

"We're not afraid of you anymore, Cage."

"You should be. You see me throw those guys out the window? I honestly didn't even mean to do that. Sometimes those things just happen. That's what you people are up against right now."

"The Maggia is ready for you now. No more hiding. We're everywhere."

"Good. Always wanted to travel."

That night, Curtis Carr stands in front of his mirror, gazing at his own reflection. "Just this once," he tells himself, "You go in there, you do this, and you walk away." He puts on a black jacket and snatches two duffle bags before leaving his apartment. Once he's outside, a black SUV stops and he tosses his bags in the back before getting into the front passenger seat. There, he sees Fish at the wheel.

"So uh, I have all the materials we need," Carr tells him.

"Good," Fish says as he drives, "We're gonna meet a few more guys at the steel mill. We take the beams, you use your stuff on them, and we pack them into the back of the truck. Easy."

"So uh,... what if we run into security guards?"

"Are you kidding? The Maggia's already talked to the guys who own that factory. They paid them off. No one's gonna do nothing."

"Oh,... I haven't really -"

"Relax. You're just here to be the brains of this job. Leave everything else to me. The name's Fish."

"I'm Curtis Carr."

"Yeah, I know you, man. Listen, word of advice, you do this job tonight and you never look back. Don't think about it and you sure as hell don't say nothing about the Maggia after this."

Curtis gazes out the window, "I don't plan to."

The steel mill sits somewhere outside the city, surrounded by a barbed-wire fence. A rented moving truck rests with an idling engine as the men inside wait patiently. Fish's SUV pulls up in front of the van, then he gets out and meets with the three men in the moving truck. "Let's get this fence open," Fish tells them, "I'll meet you inside." One of the men goes to the gate and uses a pin to pick the lock to the chains holding the fence shut. Once he takes care of the lock, he yanks the chain off and the other men open the gate. The truck and the SUV both drive onto the mill grounds and park between two buildings. There, a random row of steel girders are laid out in front of them on wooden planks. "There they are," Fish says as he parks.

They get out and stand next to the beams as Carr brings up the rear with his bags, then lays them on the ground and opens them, revealing several canisters of Chemistro. He stands up, showing one canister to the men, "Okay, everyone take a canister and pour them along the surface of the beams. That should reduce their mass. Just don't get any on you."

"What happens if we get this stuff on us?," Fish asks nervously.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good."

They open the canisters and pour the contents along the length of the beams. Then they stand back and watch as the Chemistro bubbles and releases steam. As it washes off, the beams appear shinier and less dull. Fish and the other men stand over them, "Now what?".

"Pick one up," Carr tells him.

Fish steps up to a beam, "What, with my bare hands?"

"Yes."

Fish places both hands on either side of the beam, "Okay, here goes," and lifts. Much to his surprise, the beam is hefted off the ground easily as he holds it waist-high. The other men laugh with amazement and even Carr can't help but to smile. "This is why we didn't need much manpower," he tells them. The men all grab a beam each, tossing them over their shoulders as they casually carry them back to the truck. They shove them inside the trailer, close it, drive out of the mill grounds, and lock the fence behind them. It's over in a few minutes. Fish's SUV and the truck both pull out and go in different directions.

"We're not going with them?," Carr asks.

"They're gonna stash the beams tonight. Tomorrow, we take them to that research center you work for."

"That's where I'll turn them into gold."

"That's the plan."

"It'll take some time to get enough formula, but I can do it. Then I'm out. Finished."

"Yeah?," Fish shoots him a look, "Don't be surprised if Gilden wants to keep you around a little longer. I don't trust that guy and neither should you."

Carr sits back silently.


	6. Chapter 6

The truck pulls into a warehouse at the Mainstream Motors research center; Matthew Gilden approaches as it comes to a stop and a few moments later, opens the back of the trailer, revealing the stack of steel beams. He happily slides his hand under a beam and pulls it out, easily bringing it halfway out of the trailer. He marvels at the lack of weight as Fish and Carr come up behind him.

"Not bad, huh?," Fish asks, "Maybe now we can talk about me getting a bigger slice."

"Frankly, if anyone deserves a bit extra, it's Mr. Carr, here."

"I told you I don't want your money," he sneers, "I just wanna do whatever it takes to get you people the hell out of my life."

"It's been my experience that ambition trumps morality," Gilden leads them out of the warehouse, "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you the next phase."

They enter a nearby factory area with large vats, walkways overlooking them, and suspension mechanisms hanging from the ceiling. "This is your new work station," Gilden explains, "We'll fill one of these vats with Chemistro and lower the steel beams inside, turning them into gold."

"Filling a vat this large with the proper variation will take some time," Carr explains.

"But you can do it?"

"Yeah, I can do it," he says reluctantly.

Suddenly, Gilden's phone rings. "Excuse me," he turns to answer it, "Yes?... He did? I see... No, it's fine. We knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Wait for further instructions." He hangs up and turns to Fish and Carr, "So, I guess Luke Cage has caught on to us a little quicker than we anticipated."

"What do we do now?," Fish asks.

"I'll let you know in a second, Mr. Fish," Gilden leads Carr away, "Mr. Carr, I'd like you to follow me."

"What, I'm getting left in the dark again?," Fish calls out as they leave.

"It certainly seems that way," Gilden answers snidely as he leads Carr through the factory.

Gilden leads Carr to his office where a metal briefcase rests on a desk with one of his men standing guard, "Here it is." He unlocks the briefcase and opens it, revealing a large weapon that looks like a futuristic tommy gun. It's black with a stock, trigger, and a revolving drum magazine loaded with plastic vials; the barrel is short but round enough to fire the vials in the magazine.

"Since we learned about the Chemistro Formula, I had my engineers construct a launching mechanism," Gilden explains, "It's just been completed and not too soon, it seems. It certainly beats having to carry jars of Chemistro around in duffle bags."

"Launching mechanism?," Carr asks, "You mean a gun?"

"Well,... Yes. That's exactly what it is, yes. It's a gun, sorry. I just wanted to be fancy about it."

"A gun designed to fire what... Chemistro? You understand, it's not a weapon."

"I disagree. Chemistro could be a very useful tool now that Luke Cage has entered the picture. This little 'Alchemy Gun' might be the only thing standing between you and a jail cell."

"Wait, you expect me to go toe-to-toe with Luke Cage?"

"If it comes down to that, sure. You said yourself it will take time to have enough Chemistro to fill the vat. We have a lot of work to do and not enough time to do it. If Luke Cage were to come through those doors and attack us, it might be beneficial for you to have a weapon against him."

"This wasn't part of the deal! I'm not killing anyone!"

"Who said anything about killing? You're familiar with Luke Cage. He could probably withstand the affects of Chemistro, but would, at the very least, be effective enough for us to make a strategic retreat."

"I have no idea what this formula would do to someone like him. It may not even slow him down."

"Sounds to me like you have homework to do."

When Gilden returns to the factory, Fish rushes up to him, "Now that you're back, ya mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

"Mr. Fish, as ever, you have the patience of a saint."

"Don't laugh at me. What's the next job?"

"The next job involves you putting your mouth to good use for once."

"What?"

"Mr. Fish, are you a convincing liar?"

The next day, Cage sits in his office with his feet propped up on the desk as he talks to Dakota North. "So get this, Dakota. You were right about the pie place. It was a front," he tells her over the phone, "Since I busted through, I imagine the Maggia will close up shop and have to relocate to launder money somewhere else in New York. It's a small victory but it's a start. I have a few more ideas how I -". His sentence is cut short as a figure walks through the front door of his office. "Hey, can I call you back? Someone just walked through the door," he hangs up the phone as the figure approaches the desk. "Is this Heroes For Hire?," the figure asks.

"Yeah, that's us," Cage sits up, "Well, that's me, anyway. My associate is away on a business trip. What can I do for you?"

Mr. Fish sits down in the chair across from his desk, wearing a cheap suit and tie, "I'm Mortimer Fish. I'm a manager at a steel mill outside the city and I'd like to report a break-in."

"Okay, but you should know I'm in the middle of a case already, so it may take some time before I can investigate. I recommend the police or, if you like, I can give this case over to some private investigators I know."

"Yeah, but I think this is something that you're better suited for. We saw the security footage. These guys picked up metal girders like they were nothing! Those things weigh a few tons each. No normal human can do that!"

"Hm, I see your point. So, these men stole some girders?"

"That's right."

"Why would anyone steel those?"

"I dunno. I thought you might be able to figure that part out."

"Well, these guys who stole your beams aren't normal, so maybe it's best if I look into it. Give me a week or two and I can come by your mill and investigate. I'm pretty busy these days."

"Oh,... uh," Fish begins to stammer, "Well, something else happened a while back that might interest you. It might be nothing, so I dunno."

"Any little bit of information is useful."

"Well, a few weeks ago, some guy called us up, asking weird questions about the mill. We had no idea who this guy was, so we don't give him any answers. Then he starts screaming like a lunatic, giving out threats and stuff. He said he was part of some kind of group. Like organized crime or something."

"Organized crime?," Cage perks up, "Did he name this group?"

"He didn't give no names. He hung up and we figured it was a prank. Might be connected to the guys who stole from us."

"On second thought, I think I might visit your mill tonight to check things out."

"Great," Fish smiles, "I know the perfect time."


	7. Chapter 7

The following night, Fish and his men walk through the steel mill ground, wearing black jackets and gloves with rolled-up black stocking masks on their heads. Carr trails behind them, dressed in identical clothes with his bag over his shoulder. He appears nervous and obviously does not want to be there.

"Remember Carr," Fish tells him, "We lure Cage out and you nail him with that stuff."

"I really don't know about this," he tells them, "I have no idea how it might react if it comes in contact with human tissue. Especially someone like Luke Cage."

"Consider this a science experiment."

"Look, you may be used to this sort of thing, but I'm not. I'm not like you."

"Think about your family. You don't want anything to happen to them, do ya? If you see Luke Cage, picture your family, take aim, and let `im have it."

Carr falls silent. One of Fish's men rounds a corner and whispers to the group, "Cage is coming." The men all pull their stockings over their faces. Fish turns and whispers, "Remember, Carr. It's either Luke Cage or your family." They hide behind machinery or piles of beams with their guns drawn. Carr is the only one who stays behind; standing out in the open, he nervously pulls his mask on, opens his bag, and removes the Alchemy Gun.

Cage enters through the main gate, which is curiously open. "Hello?," he calls out, "I have an appointment with your manager." He recieves no answer as he continues. "Got a bad feeling about this," he says to himself as he walks past a building and turns the corner to find Carr waiting for him; he goes wide-eye and freezes. Cage, meanwhile, looks at him curiously and begins to stride forward, "Who the hell are you?" Fish watches the scene from the shadows and whispers, "What the hell are you waiting for?" Cage stops a few yards away from Carr and takes a look around. "So what is all this?," he asks, but still recieves no answer from the obviously terrified man in front of him. A moment passes, then Fish jumps out of the shadow, "Dammit, Carr!".

Fish and his men come at Cage from all sides, gun blazing. Bullets bounce off him, putting several holes in his shirt, but he takes a swing at the nearest man who gets flung back with enough force that he bowls over one of his partners and they are both sent bouncing along the dirt. He kicks the third, sending him in the air as he fires a final bullet. Carr shudders as he witnesses Cage's brute strength firsthand. "What're you waiting for?," Fish shouts as he fires another shot, "Shoot him, Curtis!". Cage dashes forward and lifts Fish off the ground, pinning him against a forklift. Next, he rips the mask off and instantly recognizes the men beneath it.

"Fish," Cage growls.

"That's right," Fish laughs, "You've been had. It was a trap all along."

"I would feel like a chump if your boys managed to do anything beyond waste my time," Cage casually tosses Fish into the air as he turns to Carr.

Carr raises his gun as Cage comes close. "If you're gonna shoot me with that thing, now's the time," Cage tells him as he comes for him, "Because I'm about the wrap it around your neck." The drum of the Alchemy Gun rotates as Carr selects the right vial. "I'm sorry," he tells him. "Sorry about what?," Cage responds and the answer comes when Carr pulls the trigger. A vial shoots out like a minature missile and breaks against the gravel behind Cage. He turns and watches the liquid begin to boil and tilts his head curiously. A second later, the gravel explodes with enough force that it knocks him off his feet and onto his side. Wasting no time, Carr fires off three more vials directly in front of Cage who sits up just as he notices the boiling gravel next to his face. "Christmas," he mutters just as it explodes in a massive fireball that sends him flailing through the air where he hits a crane suspending a plank of metal beams. He falls back to the ground in a cloud of dirt, face first, and begins to get back up once again. Finding his courage, Carr turns the magazine in the Alchemy Gun and selects a different vial, then fires it at the crane above him. The vial breaks against the metal chain, turning it black before is dissolves completely and drops the plank of beams. Cage looks up just in time for the beams to drop from above and bury him in a pile of metal and dust. Carr then moves into position as he notices something useful nearby. It takes some time, but Cage manages to crawl out from underneath the beams, barely managing to budge them as he pulls himself free. It isn't until he spots the nearby wrecking ball that he notices that Carr is now at the controls. The ball and chain swings Cage's way, knocking him into the air with enough force that he is smashed through the wall of the mill. Carr steps out and makes his way toward the hole in the wall, in hopes that his adversary was unconscious. There is no such luck. Cage soon emerges through the hole, "I liked you better when you were too terrified to move." Panic returns to Carr's face as Cage runs across the grounds toward him. He rotates his drum and finds the proper vial, then removes it by hand.

"You're doing it for the family," he tells himself before popping the vial open and dumping its contents on his mask and clothes, making sure to rub it into his gloves as well, but none of it touches bare skin. Soon, his entire wardrobe goes from black to a gray color as it takes a more metallic appearance. Cage makes it to him, knocking the gun from his grip and pinning him to a stack of pillars with the audible sound of metal against metal. Carr throws several pucnhes into Cage's face, his gloves now tough enough to force Cage to let go. He presses the attack, but Cage slams his fist into Carr's chest, which sends him back against the pillars and cracks his new metal suit. Cage throws another punch, which cracks his mask. Carr strikes, but Cage catches his fist and whips him overhead, bodyslaming him into the dirt. While on his back, Carr gives Cage a kick to the face, knocking him back, which gives him the chance to get on his feet, but the advantage is only temporary. Cage grabs and throws Carr back against the pillars, knocking some of his makeshift armor loose as it cracks more. He gives Carr another punch, which almost completely destroys his mask, exposing his face as it crumbles away. With Carr now groggy, Cage grabs him and throws him onto the ground, breaking away more of his armor as he slides through the dirt on his back.

Carr manages to regain his composure as he spots his gun; he scrambles for it on his hands and knees, desperately making a grab for it as Cage runs toward him again. The magazine rotates as Carr fumbles with it while in a kneeling position. "Put it down," Cage commands and makes a leap for him just as Carr rolls onto his back and fires. Everything seems to slow down as Cage and the vial pass through the air on a collision course. As he gets close, the vial shatters against his chest. With his shirt ripped apart from the battle, the vial hits his exposed flesh, releasing a small cloud of steam and glass. Carr rolls off to the side as Cage hits the ground, kicking up dirt and gravel in the process as the impact creates a small crater. Carr stands to his feet, breathing heavily as he waits. Cage slowly stands to his feet; once he's up and turns around, he notices his torn shirt begin to dissolve into nothing, followed by several patches of his pants. He looks at his bare arms and legs curiously as steam rises from his body. His vision is blurred and his legs begin to give out. He takes a step forward, but soon losses his footing and falls to one knee while a concerned Carr watches.

"What did you hit me with?," Cage asks.

"I had no choice," Carr apologizes just before Cage passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rise and shine."

Cage's bloodshot eyes slowly open; he lifts his head slightly and squints as his blurred vision drifts away and the angle of his line of sight shifts as he sits up. Fish and his men stand on the mill grounds, maskless, bruised, but conscious. "Have a good nap?," Fish laughs. Cage tries to move his arms as he sits up, but soon realizes they're restrained. His hands pull tight as he feels the rope tied around his wrists. He tries his best to hide his confusion as he continues his attempt to break the rope.

"What's the matter, Cage?," Fish asks mockingly, "It's just a little rope. Big strong guy like you, you should be able to tear it apart like wet tissue."

He ignores Fish and turns to his left where he finally notices Curtis Carr standing apart from the others. He averts his eyes, trying his best not to look directly at Cage. "Curtis, right?," Cage asks, "What did you do?" He doesn't respond. Fish steps forward, "Hey man, I'll help you with that rope." Once he gets close, he punches Cage across the face, hard, knocking him back to the dirt, eliciting a painful grunt from Cage. The men begin to laugh in excitement as Fish raises his hands triumphantly, "Luke Cage, Mr Hero-For-Hire himself, down with one punch." Then he watches as Cage rolls over to his side and spits out a drop of blood.

He stoops down next to Cage as he stirs, "You're bleeding, Cage. Get used to it."

"Guy's not so tough when he doesn't have any powers," one of Fish's men gloats.

"You know what that means, don'tcha, Cage?," Fish stands up and removes the gun from his jacket, "You ain't bullet proof no more."

Carr watches with horror but doesn't say anything as Fish raises his gun. Cage sits up on his knees once again. He doesn't say a word, but rather, locks eyes with Fish with dignity. Fish smiles, cocks the hammer, squeezes the trigger, and... the hammer slams into an empty chamber.

"Seriously?," Fish checks his gun, "I'm out?"

"Looks like you wasted too much ammo while I was bullet proof," Cage tells him.

"Shut up!," Fish presses his foot against Cage's chest, pushing him back to the ground, then turns to the others, "Anyone got any rounds left?".

"I'm out," one of them tells him.

"Me too," the second one explains as he checks.

"I think I got a few rounds," one of his men speaks up, getting everyone's attention, then he sheepishly adds, "But I got kicked like twenty feet in the air and I dropped my gun... It's out there somewhere." Fish and his men simply roll their eyes.

"Amateur hour," Cage scoffs, "Any of you cats think about bringing an extra clip?"

"I said shut up," Fish shouts and punches him across the face again.

He turns back to his men who crowd around. "Okay, let's talk about this," Fish begins. As they talk, Carr casually walks around Cage who remains on the ground. "I can go find my gun," one of Fish's men can be overheard, but Fish shuts him down, "Just forget about shooting him!" Carr steps behind him with his hands in his pockets and once he's standing over Cage's tied hands, he raises his arm slightly and lets a vial of Chemistro drop into his palms. He looks back with a befuddled expression but says nothing as he holds the vial and begins to open the cap. Carr, meanwhile, walks past him and wanders off to the side.

Fish turns, "Okay, we got it," and makes his way toward Cage. With Cage's hands still behind his back, he pops open the vial, allowing the contents to spill on the rope. "We're just gonna beat you to death," Fish explains, "Thought you might like to know that." The rope tied to Cage's hands becomes brown and brittle, seemingly aging several decades as parts of it turns to dust.

"How are you gonna kill me when you got a pair of swollen balls?," Cage asks.

"What?," Fish tilts his head curiously.

The ropes snap, mostly on their own as he brings his hands up in an upward ax-handle swing, striking Fish between the legs. Fish doubles over in pain and falls on his side as Cage springs to his feet. He sprints toward the mill with the other men chasing him, passing Fish who remains on the ground. Carr, meanwhile, shrinks back out of view as he takes advantage of being ignored for the moment.

Cage runs between the beams and machinery as Fish's men hunt for him. "Where the hell is he?," one of them shouts. Cage backs up between metal shelves containing steel rods. As he backs up, he feels one rod in his hand, leaning against the shelf. Fish's men pass him as they run, not noticing their prey. Cage takes advantage of this by running after them, making sure to make just enough noise with his footsteps to get the attention of the slowest man. He turns just as Cage swings the metal rod into his gut. He falls over in pain with a loud grunt, which gets the attention of the other two. Cage quickly throws the rod, allowing it to spin freely in the air. One of the men ducks, but the second one gets hit in the face, which renders him unconscious. With only one man left, Cage runs into him, pushing him against a metal shelf. The man gives Cage a punch to the gut, which makes him grunt loudly, then he angrily grabs the man by the hair and slams the back of his head against the shelf, which puts him down. With his foes defeated, a winded and bruised Cage staggers back and quickly leaves the scene.

Back at Gilden's office, the five men stand side-by-side as he paces in front of them. "So the good news is that Luke Cage has been stripped of his power and is now much easier to kill," Gilden states calmly, "The bad news is, he managed to escape. Now, while I am glad to hear he has been brought down a few pegs, I still have to wonder one thing. You took his power, rendered him unconscious, tied him up," he turns and becomes angry as he shouts, "And you still managed to lose him!"

"C'mon, Gilden," Fish speaks up, "He got out of the ropes somehow. Could've happened to anyone. I still beat `im."

"Wait, Fish. Did you say, that you beat him? I'm sorry, when did you develop the Chemistro Formula? At what point did you shoot him with a compound that took away his powers? I ask because, I'm quite sure you didn't do any of that. Mr. Carr here didn't even want to be out there tonight and he still ended up being more useful than you people!"

"Me and my boys lured him out and Carr shot `im."

"Then you ended up getting punched in the balls while Luke Cage escaped."

"Don't laugh at me," he growls.

"It's hard not to laugh at you, Mr. Fish, because you are quite possibly the most ridiculous person I have ever met."

"I'm done here," Fish turns to leave.

"No, you're not!," Gilden calls after him angrily, "You and your men let Luke Cage escape, so you are the ones who have to find him and bring his dead body back to me."

"What if I say no?"

"You know the answer to that," Gilden's tone is quiet and threatening.

"Alright," Fish mumbles reluctantly, "We'll find `im."

Gilden puts an arm around Fish, "Now, don't pout, Fish. This is your big moment. It's your opportunity to shine. It's like one of those movies where the underdog baseball team wins the big game. You may not believe this, but I want you to prove me wrong. Make me regret calling you the most ridiculous person I've ever met."

Fish pushes him away, glares at him silently, then leaves with his men following close behind. Carr and Gilden are left alone in the office.

"I took care of Luke Cage for you," Carr tells him, "So I'll go in to that factory, I'll make that gold for you, then I'm out."

"I'll have no more need for you after that, Mr. Carr," Gilden tells him, "My employers, however, were impressed by your performance the past few nights. They want to have a word with you once this is over."

Carr appears worried as Gilden silently leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica Jones lies asleep in bed, her brow furrowing as she stirs. Whatever dream she's having grows more intense and she kicks her legs underneath her blanket. Sweat starts to bead on her skin and she begins to twitch and moan; finally, her eyes pop open and she sits up in bed with a scream. It takes a moment for her to realize where she is and that everything's alright. At which point, she brings her knees up to her chest and mutters, "Damn" before she wipes away a single tear.

The next morning, Cage sits silently in a lab, flexing his arms and getting used to his lack of superhuman strength. It's day light now and he looks exhausted. "When I said I would like to see you more often, this was not what I had in mind," Burstein comes through the door, looking at his charts.

"Not exactly the sort of visit I was expecting either, Doc."

"I took a look at your tissue samples. The compound you were hit with is trying to alter your entire cellular structure and it doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. I've never seen anything like it."

"What's it doing?"

"Essentially, it's trying to break you down at the cellular level and reduce you to a liquified state."

"So why am I not dead right now?"

"Remember, the nanos in your system are what gives you your great strength. They work continually to make your body as strong and resistent as they can. Right now, this chemical compound and the nanos are trying to counteract one another. They seem to be at a stalemate. The result is that -"

"I'm not dead, but I'm not super strong, either."

"It could be worse, all things considered."

"Any chance of getting it reversed? The Maggia know I'm vulnerable, so they'll be coming after me harder than ever."

"At this point, I think the only person who could help you is the person who created the compound to begin with. I don't have the research or the materials they do."

"Well, I think I met the person who created it. He almost killed me but he also saved my life. From the looks of things he's being forced into the situation by the Maggia. All I have to do is find him and convince him to help."

"I suggest calling Daniel Rand while you're at it."

"Danny's on a business trip to Asia. Looks like I'm in this alone."

"Well, before you charge into battle, there may be someone else you might want to speak with."

Cage gives him a look but says nothing.

Later that day, Jessica Jones recieves a knock on her door. She goes to anwser and when she opens it, her mouth drops open, "Luke." He stands in her doorway nervously, "Can I come in?" "Yeah," she steps back allowing him inside, "Come in."

"Thanks. You, uh, you look great."

"Thanks," she smiles and brushes her hair back, "Can I get you some coffee or anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks. Listen, Jessica, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. Don't worry about it. I told you I needed some space."

"Do you still need that space?"

"No. I could use a little company, in fact."

"Yeah,... sorry again."

"Don't apologize. I told you to keep away."

"Yeah, and I shouldn't have listened to you," he laughs a bit but it's bittersweet, "I should've been there for you. What Killgrave put you through, you needed someone to stand by you and I wasn't there."

"I know it was hard for you, too. He took over your mind, framed you, and forced us to fight. Besides that, I'm sure it wasn't easy seeing me in the hospital."

"No. Ever since this whole Hero For Hire business started, you've been the only constant in my life. I thought I lost you forever and...," he puts his hands on her hips, "Anyway, I'm here now. If you wanna pick up where we left off, I'm all for it. If you still need some time, I understand too. I just want you to know I'm there for you. Either as a friend or - "

She silently comes in for an embrace, resting her head against his chest, "Right now... You being here is good enough."

"You got it," he hugs her tightly, "You know I'm on a case now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The Maggia's coming out of hiding. They're making a move. Thought I should let you know."

She lets go and looks him in the eye, "Do what it takes to destroy that entire organization," she says seriously.

"I will," he rests his hand son her shoulders, "They're getting tough. I'm sure I can handle it but... before I go after them, I wanted you to know how much I care about you. There were times when the whole world seemed like it had it out for me and you stuck by me. Means a lot to me."

"Sounds like you think you might not make it back."

"Me? Not make it back?," he smiles, "You know me better than that."

"I know false bravado when I see it. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything's cool."

"You come here and are suddenly so vulnerable and a few seconds later, you're putting walls back up. Luke, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah," he leans in, hands on her cheeks, and kisses her. She pulls backs slightly at first, mostly because of how shocked she is, but soon kisses him back. They hold each other and kiss passionately. Cage is the first to stop and when he does, he tells Jessica, "I love you." She's stunned, too surprised to speak. He kisses her lightly one last time on the lips, and goes out the door. She watches him go with a worried expression.

It's night now. Dakota North takes the cellphone from her coat as she walks down the sidewalk and makes a call. Cage is removing files from his office when he gets the call. He sits down at his desk and answers, "Heroes For Hire this is Luke Cage."

"Luke, you never got back to me."

"Sorry Detective North. Things got a little... crazy."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, I just stopped by my office to pick up a few files I needed for this case. I think I'm gonna relocate. Maybe go off the grid a little."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can explain later but right now, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Wait, do you have any information on the case?"

"I'll let you know next time I see you," he quickly hangs up and shoves the remaining files in his bag. He turns off his desk lamp and slings the bag over his shoulder when he hears the sound of screeching tires. He looks out of his window in time to see Fish's SUV pulling up in front of his office. "Move it!," Fish shouts from the driver's seat as the two men in the back jump out onto the sidewalk: one armed with a shotgun and the other armed with a 9mm. "Too late," Cage whispers to himself and dives for cover just as the men open fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Cage leaps over his desk while plaster explodes and glass shatters around him as gunfire puts holes through the window and wall. He rolls off his desk and hits the floor with his hands over his head as more debris lands on top of him. Outside, the men begin to reload, "We brought extra ammo this time, smartass!," one of them shouts. The one with the 9mm goes for the office entrance while his partner stays behind with his shotgun ready. He opens the door and peers inside carefully; Cage slams it shut with his foot, smashing the man's head between the door and frame. Cage leaps to his feet and grabs the man's wrist, pulling him inside and as he tries to fire a shot, he raises his arm toward the opened door, popping off a single round at his partner who is forced to retreat momentarily. Cage kicks the door shut behind him and gets an elbow to the face for his trouble and both of them struggle for the gun as they stumble back and fall against the wall. Cage pulls him toward the desk where he slams his forearms against the edge twice, forcing him to drop his weapon. Cage grabs him by the back of his jacket and slams his head into the side of the desk, cracking the wood. "This used to be a lot easier," he sighs to himself.

The man with the shotgun fires another shot through the door, putting a large hole in it. Cage ducks down as another round puts a hole through the plaster wall. He snatches the discarded gun on the floor and leaps on top of his desk where he takes a dive out the broken window and rolls across the small patch of grass, onto the pavement. He fires a shot from a crouching position; the gunman grabs his leg and screams, then falls to the pavement with his shotgun beside him. "I'll take that, thanks," Cage picks the weapon up and marches toward Fish's SUV with both the 9mm and the shotgun. He fires several shots into the rear windows of the SUV with the 9mm, forcing Fish and his partner in the passenger seat to duck down as they get covered in broken glass. Cage tosses the 9mm and hefts the shotgun into his hands as he strides forward. "Get out there and do something," Fish screams at his final henchman. He backs out of the passenger seat and turns just in time for Cage to slam the butt of the shotgun against his forehead, knocking him out.

Fish drops out of the driver's seat and places his pistol on the hood of the vehicle to take aim. Cage brings the shotgun down, knocking the gun from his hand and then swats it off the hood. Fish tries to run after it, but Cage steps in his way, tossing the empty shotgun to the ground. Fish smiles and puts up his fists.

"I don't need no gun," he tells him, "I can take you down myself."

"Just remember, my hands aren't tied behind my back this time," Cage readies himself.

Fish throws the first punch but Cage swerves around it and comes back with a jab to Fish's nose, followed by a right hook. "Try harder," Cage tells him as they circle one another. Fish angrily throws a haymaker, but Cage ducks, giving him a shot to the ribs and then a left hook. Fish falls against the SUV and grits his teeth angrily, then spins into a wild punch that connects and sends Cage staggering. Fish tackles Cage at the waist and they both fall to the pavement where they begin rolling with Cage quickly pinning him. Once on top, Cage gives him another punch to stun him.

"That all you got, Fish?," he asks.

"Don't... laugh at me," he groans weakly.

"I'll cut a deal. Start telling me everything you know and I'll stop hitting you. Can't promise I won't laugh, though."

"Screw it," Fish growls, "I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Really?," Cage pulls him to his feet, "I thought you'd sweat a little more than that."

"I'm tired of getting kicked around because of the Maggia," Fish leans against the SUV and spits out a tooth, "Maybe it's time I settle the score."

"What can you tell me about that guy with the weird gun? The one who shot me."

"Curtis Carr. The guy's a genius that works at Mainstream Motors. He was doing some kind of research. That stuff he uses is called Chemistro."

"Looked to me like Curtis Carr was taking orders. I know the Maggia isn't leaving a guy like you in charge, so who's running this show?"

"Guy by the name of Matthew Gilden."

"Matthew Gilden? You mean the guy in charge of the Maggia's bank accounts?"

"Yeah. Gilden's blackmailing Carr into working for him."

"So why did Gilden have you people rob a steel mill?"

"The idea is to use Chemistro to make gold, right? They dip the steel itno the stuff and somehow it turns to gold. Don't ask em how it works. They got the stuff at the research center right now."

"The Mainstream Motors research center?"

"Yeah."

"Now, you've lied to me before..."

"Yeah, I lied. The thing is, if I tell you the truth now, I win one way or another."

"How do you figure?"

"You're just a normal guy like the rets of us, now. You ain't got no powers! You go waltzing into that building with a hundred guns all pointed at you, you're not coming out alive. If you do manage to survive somehow, you'll throw a monkey wrench in the works; screw up the Maggia's big plans. The point is, Fish comes out on top for once."

"What happens when the survivor comes after you?"

"What?"

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be fine," Cage takes another swing and knocks Fish out.

Jessica Jones knocks on Dr. Berstein's door. He answers, still in his robe. "Jessica, hello," he greets her. She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Hello, Dr. Berstein. I hope this isn't too late." Perplexed but still polite, he lets her inside his house and closes the door behind him, "I was just about to turn down, but I have some time. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Luke."

"Are you two still avoiding each other?"

"No," she laughs, "He came by this afternoon. He said he was going after the Maggia, but something didn't seem right. Knowing Luke, he wasn't gonna tell me, so I'm coming to you."

"The man can be just as much of an enigma to me."

"The way he spoke to me today. It was as if he wasn't sure he was going to survive this mission. He's been up against the Maggia before and won. The guy's practically invincible. I couldn't understand why he would be so fatalistic. Then something hit me... his powers aren't working."

"What makes you think that?," Berstein tries not to appear nervous.

"He has no reason to think he's going to die unless he's vulnerable. Now, if Luke was having problems with his powers, there's only one person he would turn to," she points a finger at Berstein.

"You've always been good at deduction."

"Dr. Berstein... Noah,... Tell me what's going on with him."

"I'll tell you everything," Berstein says to her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Fish's black SUV approaches the Mainstream Motors Research Center factory, still covered in bullet holes with at least one busted rear window. It pulls up to the garage door as two Maggia guards stand watch. "Is that Fish's car?," one of them asks, "Looks shot to Hell." The SUV silently passes into the garage and the guards follow it inside until it finally comes to a stop. As they walk to the driver side, the door flies open, hitting one in the face. The second pulls a gun and looks in, only for Cage to pull him inside and slam the door on his head. He steps out and removes both guns from the unconscious guards.

Moments later, he enters a room filled with boilers and pipes, carefully making his way toward an open door where he sees Gilden and Carr walk by. He ducks back and notices a set of stairs leading up to the scaffolding above as well as entrance**. **On the factory floor, Gilden and Carr watch as men wearing hazmat suits stand on platforms and pour the contents of plastic containers into one of the large vats. Cage partially emerges from the door on the second level and watches the vat of chemicals change from a yellow to a brown color as steam rises. Then he notices the steel beams suspended from the ceiling in a dipping line, ready to be submerged in Chemistro. The men pour more containers in and soon, the vat fills halfway.

"We almost have a full tank," Gilden tells Carr, "Is it ready?"

Carr looks at the desk beside him, which contains his notes and the Alchemy Gun, "What we have in this vat should be ready to use, but it'll take another day or two to fill it completely. A few more weeks to fill the rest of the vats. This will take some time."

"I want a demonstration," he motions toward the men in the control booth on the other side of the factory.

The workers activate the dipping mechanism on the ceiling, which makes a loud THUD noise as the beams sway a bit. A steel beam is gradually carried down the line via mechanical clamps; it shimmies to the vat and hovers over the strange liquid before a technitian pulls a lever and the clamps lower it. The beam is dipped halfway as everyone watches with anticipation. The Chemistro bubbles and steam rises as it sets. Carr waits a moment, then nods to Gilden who signals the workers once more. There is another THUD and the beam is slowly brought out of the tank; Cage remains watching from the partially opened door. As the beam rises above the vat, it becomes visible: the top half is still dull steel, but the bottom is solid gold that shines even in the dimly lit factory. Carr smiles to himself, satisfied with the demonstration. Cage backs away to leave, but when he does, a gun presses against his back. He raises his hands as the gunman pushes him back through the door.

"Hey, Mr. Gilden," he calls out, getting the attention of everyone in the factory as they step toward the railing above the empty vats. Carr appears nervous.

Gilden turns his attention to the scaffolding above, "Luke Cage, this is unexpected," Gilden says dryly, "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm -"

"I know who you are, Gilden."

"Yes, I suppose you would. I'm sure Interpol has shared quite a bit of information with you."

"So are you really that surprised to see me here?," Cage asks, "I mean, do you know the quality of men you sent out to kill me? I know I'm powerless at the moment but... Come on, man. You honestly trusted Fish to do the job?"

Gilden appears upset, "A mistake I will rectify soon enough."

"So what's the deal here? You guys making your own gold? I guess it'll be used to help finance the Maggia? Sound about right?"

"Do you think I'm a James Bond villain?," he laughs, "That I'll just tell you my whole plan for no reason?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you talk exactly like a bad guy from a James Bond movie. Then there's this whole thing with gold. It's all about gold with you! You're like Dr. No."

"You're thinking of Goldfinger."

"Nah. Dr. No was the dude who wanted gold."

"Obviously, it was Goldfinger," Gilden becomes slightly annoyed.

"You sure? Because I thought..."

Cage cuts his sentence short and grabs the gunman beside him by the forearm, then shoves his elbow into the side of his head, knocking him against the railing where he falls over the side. Cage tries to grab him at the last second but it's too late; he plummets into an empty vat with a scream that is suddenly cut short, followed by Cage wincing once he sees the "landing". When the others open fire, Cage pulls his guns and races along the platform. Bullets ricochete off the railing and hit the wall; meanhwile, he returns fire as he sprints, forcing the Maggia to find cover behind the vats.

Gilden calmly steps over to Carr's desk and removes the Alchemy Gun, "You're up, Mr. Carr."

"Can't your men handle things?"

"Apparently not," he tosses the gun to him.

Above, Cage empties both clips, tosses the guns aside, and makes a run for the stairs leading up to the third platform. Carr reluctantly follows him from below, raising the Alchemy Gun at the base of the steps as he goes. He rotates the magazine and fires a shot, hitting the underside of the platform just as Cage approaches. The stairs begin to decay and break apart as Cage races up them. He notices just in time and takes a leap just as they crumble. Some Maggia enforcers duck back as they collapse to the factory floor and explode in a dusty clump. Cage gets up as Carr races to a flight of stairs at the opposite end of the factory, making his way to the second level. Cage runs along the third platform as more bullets fly past him while Carr approaches the next flight of steps and looks up in time to see Cage sliding down the metal bannister. He's knocked onto the platform, dropping the Alchemy Gun in the process.

With Carr stunned, Cage quickly picks it up, barely giving it a second look, "Let's see how this thing works." He takes aim at the vat of Chemistro, so Gilden warns his men, "Get back!". The Maggia run away from the vat as Cage fires a random vial at the side and the effect quickly spreads all away around it, turning the metal cylinder into a giant glass tub that's translucent enough to see the liquid inside. Carr rises off the floor with a paniced expression, "Wait! Stop!". Cage fires another shot at the far wall; when it hits, the concrete becomes red hot and begins to melt as it turns into a lava-like substance. One of the men leads Gilden out the door as the lava spills across the floor, then heads straight for the glass tub filled with Chemistro. The glass begins to break from the heat before shattering completely, releasing the liquid inside, which mixes with the lava, creating a putird pool of black substance as steam rises off it.

"You gotta stop. This stuff is dangerous," Carr warns Cage.

"You should've thought about that before you gave it to the Maggia."

He fires the rest of the vials rapidly as the magazine spins around. Everyone else in the room evacuates as discolored vapors begin to rise from the dark substance spilling across the floor. The magazine spins to a stop as Cage finally empties it into the cesspool below, then tosses it at Carr's feet. "Why are you with the Maggia?," he asks as vapors continue to rise around them.

"I have no choice. They'll go after my family."

"I can protect them."

"Maybe in the past, but not anymore."

"You can fix that."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Look, you're the one who made this formula. You can find the solution."

"I... I might find a way."

"You're a smart guy. Are you telling me you made this stuff without at least an idea of how to reverse the process?"

"Okay. I have a theory, yeah."

"Good enough for me. I'll see ya around."

Cage leaves and Carr looks out over the factory. As the vapors disappaite, a hard, green substance remains covering much of the factory as it cools down. The vat is destroyed, a large amount of Chemistro is gone, and the most they have is half a beam of gold which still dangles above. Outside, Gilden and his men gather and watch the strange fumes pouring out the windows and doors.

"Want us to look for Cage?," one of his men asks.

"No," he tells him angrily, "Right now, I'd like to have a word with Mr. Fish."


	12. Chapter 12

It's the next morning and police have taped-off Cage's Heroes For Hire office. The door is still broken down and there are several bullet holes through the walls and windows. Jessica stands nearby on her phone, "Hey, it's Jessica. I haven't been able to find you at your apartment and now I see your office was broken into. Call me when you get this message!" She hangs up and looks worried. A second later, her phone chimes, idnicating a text message. She quickly looks at her screen and finds a message from her Editor that reads, "Chemical spill at Mainstream Motors Research Center. Look into it." She turns and looks at Cage's damaged office, then back at the message curiously.

Fish drinks a beer while holding an ice pack to his bruised face while lounging on his couch. His apartment is small and rundown as well as cluttered and dirty. There's a knock at the door, so he angrily turns and shouts, "The rent's not even due yet!," and takes another swig of his beer. There is no second knock. Instead, the door is kicked in and he jumps out of his seat. Two men in suits storm in and one of them gives him a punch that throws him back on his couch. "What the hell?," he whines. One of the men looks down at him with a sneer, "Mr. Gilden wants to see you."

Later, Gilden stands in a cheap hotel room while on the phone. "Yes, sir," he paces the room as he talks, "... I understand, sir... Yes, he's on his way here now... Frankly speaking, I would love the honor of doing this myself, but I'll bring him to you... Yes... Thank you, sir." The door bursts open and the two men shove Fish into the room with his hands tied behind his back. "Speak of the devil," Gilden slides his phone in his pocket as the men sit Fish in a chair.

"Gilden, what is this, man?," Fish asks pleadingly.

Gilden turns to his men, "Break his nose."

On cue, one of the men strikes Fish across the face, making him scream out in pain. When he turns to face Gilden again, there's a visible gash across the bridge of his nose. Gilden nods in approval, "Thank you, that was very cathartic." He croutches down to Fish's eye level, then pulls out a hankerchief and dabs at his nose to wipe the blood off.

"Mr. Fish, that was just a taste of what might be in store for you. I'm going to ask you a few questions and if I think you're not telling me the truth, it will get much worse."

"Gilden, I don't know who you been talking to but I haven't said nothing to nobody!"

Gilden rises, "You realize you just used a double negative, don't you? By saying you said 'nothing to nobody', you are saying that you did, in fact, tell someone something. Who did you talk to last night?"

"I dunno. You sent us on a mission, remember?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I sent you to kill Luke Cage. Then he happened to show up last night and interferred in our operations."

"Yeah,... I found him. He beat us up last night."

"And somehow you forgot to tell me?"

"I got knocked out and he stole my car! You think I was in any state to give you a call right away?"

"I'm sure you're being honest about that much, but you see, I get this nagging feeling you might have told him our location at some point. That is the part you're leaving out."

"You gotta believe me -"

"No, actually, I don't have to believe you," he leans in, "I would very much like to kill you, Fish. Sadly, the family heads would like to see you and have the final say on the matter."

"The... The family heads?"

"Yes. Both you and Carr are to be sent to their mansion upstate. Did you seriously think this wasn't coming?"

Jessica Jones drives through an open gate and passes a sign reading MAINSTREAM MOTORS RESEARCH CENTER. She comes onto the scene of the factory disaster as a hazmat team removes containers of hazardous waste from the building. The area is blocked off by police standing by. She approaches one officer and shows her press ID.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Jones. I'm with The Pulse. Could you tell me what happened here?," she asks.

"Freak accident, they say," the officer tells her, "Some weird chemical spill. Mainstream Motors called in a special team to clean up, so we don't know much more than that."

"This spill apparently happened hours after Luke Cage's office was attacked. Do you think there's a connection?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He's... been unavailable."

"I don't know what to tell you. We're just supposed to stand here and keep watch."

Jessica surveys the area and notices Curtis Carr walking out of the zone in a lab coat, carrying his black bag. They lock eyes for a moment and Jessica's intuition takes over as she continues to stare. Carr quickly rushes away from the scene, ducks under the police tape and rushes to his nearby car. Jessica quickly blocks his path.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Jones. I'm a reporter. Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Uh, I'm a bit busy," Carr throws his bags into the backseat of his car.

"Do you work here?"

"No, no I don't."

"So you're a part of the clean up team?"

"Um,... "

"You just came out of that building and only specialists are allowed in, so I was wondering."

"Look, I can't answer any questions right now," he gets in his car.

"Before you go," Jessica hands him her business card, "This is my card. If you'd like to talk to me about anything when you have the time, let me know."

"Sure, thanks," he takes the car nervously, "Have a nice day," he quickly starts his car and drives away. Jessica watches as he goes.

Cage enters Dakota North's office. "Good to see you again, Luke," she says as she stands up and shakes his hand. He closes the door and sits down alongside her. "Sorry, I've been meaning to get back to you," he tells her.

"I saw a report that your place got shot up by some thugs. Were they Maggia?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they should try harder if they expect to kill you with a few bullets, huh?"

"About that -"

"Oh, and I almost forgot," she grabs a report off her desk, "Some weird stuff happened at the Mainstream Motors research center. Know anything about that?"

"Yeah, I was there last night."

"Talk to me."

"They have this scientist who found a way to turn steel into gold."

"Sounds like something Matthew Gilden would be interested in. Get his bosses even more stinking rich in the dirtiest way possible. Any idea who this scientist is?"

"Yeah. His name's Curtis Carr. He works for Mainstream Motors."

"I can find him in two seconds," she turns and starts searching for him on her computer.

"Okay, but remember, he's being forced into this. He's innocent. I think I can talk him into letting me help."

"Sure... yeah, yeah," she doesn't even turn to him as she continues to type, "That's Carr with a C, right?"

"There's something else you should probably know."

"Just a sec."

"It's important."

"Think I... Got it!," she begins printing off a file concerning Curtis Carr, "The magic of a police database." She takes the paper and hands it to Cage just after it comes out of the printer.

"I got his address. Let's hope he decides to go home."

Cage looks at the paper in his hand, "Yeah, I can stop by and see if he's there."

"So what did you need to talk about?"

"Y'know what? ... It can wait."

Curtis steps out of his apartment building with his bag over his shoulder. He appears concerned as he makes his way down the sidewalk, stopping only when someone draws near. Cage stands in his path, "Hey, Carr. What's in the bag?"

"Gilden wanted me to gather all of my materials and meet him," Carr explains, "I made a trip to the research center this morning to see what I could salvage and I came to my apartment to get the rest. This is all that's left."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't even know that. I get the feeling we're gonna meet someone."

"Maybe the top guys in the Maggia?"

"Could be."

"I'm following."

"No, Luke. I heard they just got Fish and they'll probably kill the guy for telling you too much! There's no way I'm gonna end up like him," he reaches into his bag, "I'm sorry."

"Don't do this, man."

Carr drops the bag and as he does so, he reveals the Alchemy Gun in his hand. The gun's magazine rotates and he fires a capsule into the sidewalk below Cage, turning it bright red as it heats up. Cage takes note of this and quickly leaps out of the way just the section explodes, sending him rolling along the pavement. Carr turns and runs into a nearby alley; Cage follows.

As Carr runs, he notices a wood fence blocking the alley, so he rotates the magazine until he finds the right capsule and fires a shot. The wood turns dark and warps as it rots, which allows Carr to runs straight through it, breaking it to pieces with ease. Cage hops through the hole seconds later. Once Carr clears the other side of the alley, he turns and fires several shots into the pavement once again. The pavement bubbles and seemingly liquifies. As Cage races toward him, he slips and falls into the muck as it covers half his arm and his legs. Carr fires another shot into the muck, which makes it foam-up and then solidify into a plaster-like substance, holding Cage in place.

"I gotta do this alone."

"You really don't."

"Maybe if I see you again, I might have something that can bring your powers back. Until then, you're no use to me. I'm sorry," Carr disappears around the corner.

Cage searches the alley for something to break the "plaster" holding him and notices the metal trash can nearby. He knocks it over and grabs the lid, then he slams it against the substance holding him, breaking it in chunks to free his arm and legs. Seconds later, he emerges from the alley, but with no sign of Carr.


	13. Chapter 13

The Maggia's mansion sits at the end of a long road, overlooking a grove of trees. The gate at the entrance to the road is guarded by two men and the house has more stationed outside its front door. Gilden walks through a well-furnished hallway which is lined with more guards. Behind him, are a few of his own men along with Fish and Carr, both of whom, do not appear to want to be there. They approach two double doors, which are opened by butlers and they enter a dimly-lit room where the Maggia leaders sit and lounge, their faces mostly obscured by dark shadows. Most of the light rests at the front of the room where Gilden, Fish, and Carr stand along with a few of their men.

"Good evening, gentlemen," one of the leaders greets them, "Care for a drink?"

"I think we're good," Gilden speaks for them, "These two aren't entirely happy to be here, I'm afraid."

"Which one is Fish?," another leader asks impatiently.

Fish is shoved forward by one of Gilden's men.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Fish?"

"Y'know, I thought I would come here and plead for my life. I thought I would lie and tell you I did nothing wrong, but... now I don't wanna give you that satisfaction," Fish tells them, "I been loyal to you people for years. I did whatever you asked and I got nothing in return except disrespect. I gave Matthew Gilden up to Luke Cage and my only regret is he didn't kill the prick."

"That's good enough for me," the leader says, "Anyone else object to severing ties?"

There's a murmur around the room as all of the leaders agree. Fish shakes his head silently. Gilden steps forward, "I can have my men take care of the situation." One of the leaders motions dismissively, "Do what you need to do, just don't leave a trace."

"I'll see you people in the next life!," Fish sneers as one of Gilden's men pulls him out of the room.

"Now that that's settled, Mr. Gilden, what's become of our little investment?," an older female leader asks.

"I'm afraid we will have to start over, Madame Nefaria."

"How long until we have our gold?"

"That's up to Mr. Carr, here."

Carr gives him a look, "I told you it would take a while. Especially now that a lot of our materials have been destroyerd."

"You have Mr. Fish and Luke Cage to thank for that," Gilden reminds him.

"Speaking of Luke Cage," anothe rleader begins, "how close are you to eliminating him?"

"As far as we can tell, he's still powerless and vulnerable."

"But still alive?"

"At the moment, yes."

"What about Interpol? You believe he's been collaborating with them, yes? Our informants tell us Detective North has placed the investigation on hold for the moment."

"With all due respect, I don't think she would have given up that easily. Luke Cage entered the picture just after she seemingly stopped the investigation. I believe she hired him in secret. I hope to eliminate both of them soon."

"We keep hearing about your plans and yet, there have been far too many setbacks," one of the leaders seems agitated, "Both Interpol and Luke Cage have come within range of capturing you. We all know we can't afford that. We need to make sure, you're out of the way, so we've arranged for you to return to your home in the Cayman Islands."

"That would get Interpol off my back for the time being but it's likely Cage will follow me somehow."

"We'll send extra security to your estate. We'll contact you when we have need of you again. Now, we'd like to speak with Carr. Gilden, you're excused."

"Thank you," Gilden nods in respect as he leaves, "Mr. Carr, farewell."

"Whatever," Carr grumbles, which elicits an annoyed look form Gilden before he closes the door.

"Mr. Carr, could you step forward, please?"

Carr reluctantly steps forward as one of the Maggia enforcers stands beside him.

"How much of the Chemsitro Formula is left?"

"Not a lot. Some of it is with Gilden. Some of it is with me here."

"We've converted one of the downstairs studies into a functioning lab. We feel that, with our mansion secluded from prying eyes, you will be undisturbed. You can conduct your experiments in peace. The sooner you are finished with your task, the faster we can release you from our service."

"I just wanna get out of here, you son of a -!"

He's cut off when the enforcer next to him punches him across the face, nearly knocking him over.

"Mr. Carr, while Mr. Gilden was gracious enough to tolerate your insults, they will not be tolerated here. Consider this your only wanring. Raise your voice in this room again and we will remove your tongue."

Carr wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and appears worried.

It's night now. A black car drives along an empty bridge overlooking a river. Two men in suits get out of the car, go to the back seat, and drag Fish out; he's now tied up with heavy chains around his chest, wrists, knees, and ankles. He squirms slightly as they carry him to the railing of the bridge and prop him up. One of the men then reaches into his pocket and removes a handful of Chemistro vials, all of which are a different variant as indicated by the different colors.

"What's that stuff?," his partner asks.

"Chemistro. It's what we got Carr working on. Gilden wanted us to use it tonight. He said this stuff should make sure there's nothing left of the body."

"Gonna put the whole mix in?"

"Yeah, might as well. Waste not, want not."

He begins shoving the vials in Fish's shirt pocket and opens the lids. Fish squirms more as he puts the last of them in his jacket pocket as well. "That should do it," he says as he takes a step back. "I gotta say this... Fish is gonna sleep with the fishes," his partner says with a chuckle. Fish glares at him and mumbles, "Don't laugh at me." The two men smile and, with one quick motion indicating that they've done this many times, flip Fish off the side of the bridge. He screams on the way down as trails of Chemistro run after him. He plunges into the river below and begins to thrash around. The Chemistro releases strange-colored vapors that slowly begin to surround him as the variations mix. His chest expands against the chains holding him. His eyes open for a moment as he stares at the bizarre effects, but that soon makes him trash even more and as he strains his neck; it turns into a light shade of green and starts puckering as if growing scales. His legs and arms kick against the chains which seem to slowly unravel as he pulls harder. Soon, his entire body is slowly consumed by a cloud of various colors as he continues to jolt and panic. His hands pull apart, snapping the chains just as red vapor washes over them. His face begins to contort as a yellow vapor covers it. Soon, all that's left is a mass of colors, but beneath it, a figure begins to kick and swing its arms as the chains are obviously broken apart. As the cloud gets larger, something inside begins to emerge.


	14. Chapter 14

Cage returns to Dakota's precinct as she converses with a fellow officer. She notices him and turns, "Didn't expect to see you back so early," she tells him. "We need to talk," he says as he leads her away. She smiles to the officer as she excuses herself and they head back to her office. Soon, they are inside and Dakota sits down, "I take it things didn't go well."

"Could've gone better."

"What happened? Did you find Carr?"

"Yeah, but he got away. Seems the Maggia hasn't given up, yet. They likely want to continue their gold production."

"At least we took out their research center. That's a huge setback."

"Knowing what I know of the Maggia, they want revenge now."

"They've been trying that for a while now, haven't they?"

"Yeah, but their MO is to usually hit me after I hit them. That seems especially true of Gilden. I just hit `im hard and made it hurt. It's time for payback and you know how nasty he's willing to get. Remember the sneak attack on the freeway?"

"Yeah. I figure it's only a matter of time before they figure you and I are communicating."

"If that's the case, we're both in danger."

"No, I'm in danger. You can handle it, I'm sure. You're invincible."

"Not really."

"Well, close enough. I guess you're not the Hulk or anything, but -"

"No, I mean I'm not -"

The explosion is sudden and loud. Both of them fall over as shards of debris are dumped on top of them. Outside, the front doors and windows are blasted out. Police officers are knocked down as flames blow past them and the building shakes. Dakota and Cage both rise to their feet and Cage shakes off the dust. "What was that?," Dakota asks. "I think that was the Maggia hitting us back." Dakota wastes no time and rushes out into the hall, which is covered in smoke and scattered flames. Pieces of the ceiling lights dangle from above and at least one wall has been caved in. People rise to their feet, coughing and wheezing from the smoke as they try to help those who are in worse shape. She instantly spots an officer pulling himself off the floor. "Help search for survivors and evacuate the area," she tells him. "Yes, ma'am," he says and rushes off.

"This is how it starts," Cage warns her as he exits the office, "They won't just set off a bomb and hope things go according to plan. This is an assassination."

"So then you're gonna cover me," she says as she pulls her sidearm form its holster.

The fire alarm blares throughout the entire building. They pass officers in the hall trying to get people out of the building or fighting the fire with extinguishers. "I might not give you the cover you're expecting," he tells her. A group of people rush by and they step to the side to let them through. "Seems like the blast came from the front of the building," Dakota explains, momentarily ignoring Cage, "They expect everyone to evacuate out the rear exits. This makes it easy for them to attack while our backs are turned." She darts off toward the stairs leading to the ground floor. "Wait," Cage yells and goes after her, "Y'know, listening is a good communication skill," he mutters to himself.

As they come down, a man in a suit makes his way up the first few steps, quickly draws a gun, and fires. Cage jerks behind the corner while Dakota presses her back against the wall and returns fire, striking the man who tumbles down the steps. Cage peers back down the stairwell, "Detective North -," he begins but she quickly brings a finger up to her lips to quiet him, then signals for him to go down stairs with her.

They make their way to the ground floor, which is covered in debris and flames. Dakota croutches behind a damaged banister with her gun raised; Cage squats behind her. They both peer over the banister at the massive hole in the wall across the lobby, but there are no signs of enemies. "Go in front of me," Dakota whispers to him, "You'll draw their fire and I'll pick them off."

"That's not gonna work. I keep trying to tell you this," he whispers back.

"Why not?"

"I've lost my powers."

"What?"

Four men walk through the hole in the wall with guns drawn; one of them casually kicks some debris out of his way to set up a position. Dakota pops over the banister and fires a few more rounds. The first one is hit but the ones behind him duck back and station themselves on either side of the hole. She has just enough time to duck back behind the banister as more bullets head her way.

"You don't have powers? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried."

"I have to admit, I'm not as confident in you as I was before."

"Hey, I'm not dead yet."

She rises over the banister again and fires at the Maggia who remain behind the broken wall, then she ducks back down as bullets break chunks out of the banister, "I've already lost a few of my men to the Maggia. I don't want to lose another."

"I'm not one of your men."

"I don't care. You're off the case. I don't want your death on my conscience. That can't happen again. I won't allow it."

"Take me off the case if you want, but I got beef with these people. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"You will die. Do you understand that?"

"If you were in my position, you wouldn't give up either, so why should I?"

He pops his head over the banister and notices another stairwell near the hole. One of the gunmen peers into the room and fires a shot, forcing Cage to duck back. "I got an idea, cover me," he tells North. "What do you think you're doing?," she asks. He doesn't answer but instead, launches himself over the banister and lands on his feet. The Maggia open fire as he runs as fast as possible to the stairs. Dakota rises and fires a shot that strikes one of the men, then pulls off a few more rounds, forcing the remaining Maggia to take cover on the right side of the hole. Cage finally makes it to the stairs and runs up to the second floor, quickly making his way to an office; he finds a window inside and mutters, "Thank God." He opens it and looks out, noticing the Maggia directly below, then searches the room until he finds a metal folding chair. On the first floor Dakota tries to come down the stairs but the gunmen open fire, pinning her behind the bottom of the banister. Outside, Cage steps out of the window, onto the ledge, holding the folded metal chair in his hands. He whistles, getting their attention just before he drops with the chair underneath him. One of them manages to fire a single bullet, which bounces off the metal chair just before Cage lands on top of them. Dakota hears the sound of a loud impact and stands up; the arm and leg of one of the gunmen is visible just outside the hole and he appears to be on the ground. She rushes outside and sees the two gunmen on the sidewalk, unconscious, with a metal folding chair on top of them; Cage rolls off the top of the pile as he groans. She stands in awe and puts her gun away as Cage rises to his feet, rubbing his now-sore neck.

"That restore your confidence?"


	15. Chapter 15

Outside the police station, firefighters secure the building while everyone gathers in the parking lot. Ambulances arrive shortly. Dakota and Cage stand away from the crowd to talk privately.

"With the Maggia pulling off a hit this big, it's safe to say they're desperate," Dakota tells him.

"Which means Gilden is likely on the run."

"If he's smart, he's on a plane halfway to his house in the Cayman Islands."

"Well,... He is pretty smart."

"You think he really left the country?"

"I see no other options for the guy."

"In that case, I can't help you at all. Not if he's outside US borders. It's one thing to hire you under the table here in New York. I know the city. I have connections. I can help you without the wrong people noticing. Outside the US, I got nothing."

"You have Interpol."

"But we don't know who to trust in Interpol at the moment."

"What if I went to the islands myself and brought Gilden back to you?"

"We'd be able to arrest him, finally. Are you thinking about going on a little vacation to the tropics?"

"Daniel Rand pays the bills these days. I have enough cash for a plane trip."

"But you realize you're going alone, right? I can guide you while you're in the city but I'm pretty much blind when it comes to Gilden's neighborhood."

"You still have his Interpol files, right? You know where he lives?"

"It's about all I have."

"It's all I need."

Somewhere in upstate New York, a river runs quietly through the woods. The riverbed rests underneath a hill that has a log hanging off the edge. The wind blows gently, kicking up a few leaves. It's sunny and the birds are chirping. Suddenly, the surface of the water is broken; a clawed hand digs into the log as something pulls itself out.

It's night now and two guards stand outside the Maggia's mansion. The leaders gather at the top floor suite and quietly drink scotch in the darkened meeting room. Elsewhere in the house, Curtis Carr pours the contents of a container carefully into a beaker. Beside him are several more beakers of the same fluid, all on a rack. Outside, the guards stand watch, facing the public road winding through the woods. They hear the sound of breaking branches and rustling leaves, sp they peer carefully into the darkness to determine if it's simply a stray animal or something else. Across the road, a figure moves through the woods and they cautiously place their hands in their jackets, ready to pull their weapons. It is obviously not an animal. Soon, it emerges: tall, with a long coat that covers most of his body and a hood pulled over the face, obscuring it. "You lost?," one of the guards asks, his hand still in his jacket, "You can just keep going down this road until you find someone to give you directions." The figure says nothing and stands still, allowing the guards to get a better look at him, eventually noticing his uncovered hands: they are clawed and covered in scales. There is little time to react. The figure runs across the road and as they pull their guns, he pounces on both of them. The security camera on top of the gate catches everything as their muffles cries can be heard.

Inside, a security guard watches his monitor and exclaims, "Holy shit", which gets the attention of his partner who peers over his shoulder. They both watch the screen, witnessing the hooded figure standing over two dead guards at the gate. "Call everyone!," the security guard shouts as both men pick up nearby phones. Outside, the hooded figure leaps over the tall gate, onto the long driveway. At the mansion's front door, far up the hill, a guard cups his earpiece as he recieves the warning. He pulls his gun and calls out to the others, "We got a situation, boys!", then they scramble across the lawn. In Curtis Carr's lab, he sits at attention as he begins to hear distance gunshots and screaming. The Maggia leaders likewise stand ready as they begin to hear the gunshots getting closer. One of their men bursts into the room and turns on the light, exposing the faces of middle-aged men and women, all from various nations, wearing expensive suits and dresses. "Sorry to disturb you," he says apologetically, "But we think it's best if you retreated to the Panic Room."

A body is flung through the air, hitting the outer facade of the mansion. The hooded figure stands above several dead bodies and holds a guard by the throat. He twists, snapping his neck before dropping the body by the others. Inside, more guards race through the halls with automatic rifles. They meet in the main hall, coming in from all directions, and stand in position with their weapons trained at the door. The hooded figure makes his way up the front step and, a second later, the double doors explode off their hinges. The men waste no time and open fire, hitting the figure with a barrage of bullets that bounce off his chest but still push him back and force him off balance until he finds his footing. Once he accomplishes that, he throws himself across the room at his foes.

In the basement level, a guard enters a code in an electornic lock connected to a vault door. It opens up, revealing a metal bunker. The Maggia leaders are brought down the steps by the guards and herded into the room as the men stand watch. Once they are inside, the guards close the door behind them and the lock slides shut. Curtis Carr stands in the middle of the lab and listens to the sounds of gunfire, which slowly dwindle. For a moment, there is silence, which makes him even more nervous. He is startled when the door is flung open, but is somewhat relieved when he sees it's only a Maggia guard. "Stay in this room until someone comes and gets you," the guard commands. "What's going on out there?," he asks but recieves no answer as the guard races back into the hall, gun drawn. Once he disappears out of the room, Carr can hear a gunshor, followed by a brief scream, then he sees the guard being flung past the doorway and all is silent.

Carr waits in horrified anticipation as a shadow creeps along the farthest wall, which gets larger as the figure outside approaches the doorway. A pair of boots step into view and the hooded figure slowly enters the room. Carr is frozen in terror as the figure reaches up with his clawed hands and removes the hood, revealing a face covered in scales. He has no hair, but instead, there's a ridge of rough scales running from his forehead to the base of his neck, nearly resembling a fin. He has yellow eyes, no nose, and a large mouth with pointed teeth which are revealed when he smiles slightly, "Carr. Didn't expect you to still be here."

"Who... Who are you?"

"Listen to my voice. Don't you recognize it?"

Carr becomes even more frightened, "Fish,... Is that you?"

Fish drops the coat, exposing a bare chest which is also covered in scales and extremely muscular, "In the flesh."

"What happened to you?"

"You would know better than me," Fish takes one of Carr's beakers and examines it, "Gilden's men hit me with a bunch of this junk and tossed me in the river."

"They used Chemistro? Fish, I don't know what variations they used but if they mixed the compounds together, I have no idea what it did to you."

"Oh, I think we got an idea," he places the beaker back down and comes toward Carr.

"Fish,... I-I had nothing to do with what happened to you. I would never -"

"I know," Fish says as he places a hand on Carr's head, "You're like me. Just another tool of the Maggia," he passes by Carr and exits the lab, "You're free to go as far as I'm concerned."

In the Panic Room, the Maggia leaders wait silently alongside the last remaining guards. Fish approaches the vault door and slams a fist against the electronic lock, which shoots sparks. From there, he raises his fist and brings it down against the door, denting it. Inside, the leaders grow more terrified as they hear the sound of the impact getting louder and louder. With each hit, more dust falls from the door frame. The guards sweat as they keep their guns steady. There is one final impact and the vault door falls inside, carrying a large cloud of dust and mortar before hitting the metal floor, causing a great deal of noise. They say nothing but stare at the cloud of of dust, watching it fade away until Fish stands in the frame, slowly becoming visible through the haze. This does nothing to ease their fears. "Who's laughing now?," he sneers and leaps into the room. There is the sound of a few gunshots, but soon, there is only the sound of dying men and women. Outside the door, a small trail of blood leaks out.


	16. Chapter 16

It's night when a private plane lands at an airport in Grand Cayman before taxing to a gate. Soon, the hatch opens and Matthew Gilden emerges and looks out over the tarmac where several men in suits wait for him. Later, a car pulls up to an estate, followed by more black cars. The driver goes to the back door and opens it, allowing Gilden out. "Good to be back," he says aloud as a butler comes to greet him, "Mr. Gilden, I have urgent news from New York." Gilden gives him a concerned look as the butler hands a cellphone to him, "You have a call to return."

Meanwhile, back in New York, Cage approaches a baggage check at JFK Airport where he lays his passport and ticket down. The clerk looks at his ticket and then the backpack slung over his shoulder. "Only staying at the beach for one day, Mr. Cage?," she asks.

"Just a business trip I'm afraid."

She looks at the bag, "Will that be a carry-on?"

"Nah, I have to check it. Trust me."

Jessica sits at her desk at The Pulse, typing away at her computer as she writes her latest article. She writes the words "no sign of Luke Cage" and suddenly stops typing. She closes her eyes as she gets a brief flash of Luke battling Killgrave's men, but shakes it off and tries to keep typing. This stops once she recieves another brief flashback of her attacking Cage in her home. She slouches down and begins breathing heavily, making just enough noise that another reporter pokes her head around the cubicle.

"Jessica, are you okay?"

"I'm fine just... I'm fine," she says angrily.

"Look, we've all been worried about you."

She places her face in her hands, "Just give me a second. Talking about how worried you are doesn't help me."

"Why don't you take some time off? Go on vacation."

Jessica sits up angrily, "Trust me. It's worse if I don't keep myself busy."

A plane is over the Pacific Ocean as the sun rises. Cage silently looks out the window. Much later, he is leaving the arrival gate at the airport with his bag over his shoulder. Several taxi drivers approach him while repeating the same words, "Taxi?", "Do you need a taxi?". One taxi driver stands in front of the small gathering and loudly shouts, "Oh, are you Luke Cage? I'm such a fan. Huge fan of you!"

Cage eyes him suspiciously, "Yeah, that's me."

"I knew it, man. Where do you need to go? No charge!"

Cage notices a strange man standing by the entrance who briefly makes eye contact before turning away. Cage shakes his head at the taxi driver, "No thanks. I'll just rent." The driver watches him walk over to a car rental stand with a look of disappointment. He then turns and looks at the stranger who nods silently and slips out the door.

Soon, Cage is in his rental car with a GPS on the dash. He looks at the piec eof paper with Gilden's address on it and punches it into the device. "Go straight and make a right at the next turn," it chirps. As he pulls away from the airport; a taxi follows after him slowly. It continues to do so once he's on the street.

It isn't long before he looks in the rearview and notices the other car following him; he recognizes both the over-zealous driver and the stranger in the passenger seat. Soon, the stranger climbs out of the passenger window, sitting on the door frame while holding an AK-47. He takes aim and Cage wastes no time in swerving to the side as bullets scratch along the side of the car. "Glad I bought insurance," he mutters as he darts around a car with the taxi swerving around on the other side. "Turn left," the GPS chirps calmly as Cage pulls the car to the rightside and quickly gets on an exit ramp. "Turn left," it chirps again as bullets burst through the rear window. Cage makes a sharp turn onto the main road, sideswiping a car in the process.

A man on a scooter doesn't notice the two cars rapidly approaching from behind. Cage honks his horn in a panic to get his attention and he quickly pulls off to the side and allow the two cars to pass. They go through a narrow road, into a tourist area. Cage continues to honk his horn as pedestrians scramble to get off the street.

"Turn left," the GPS chirps.

Cage slams through a souvenir stand, throwing shirts and sunglasses in every direction. The taxi follows with the passenger firing off more rounds that put holes through a snack stand, sending cotton candy into the air. He pulls off onto the next major street as two cars come to a screetching halt and the drivers honk their horns angrily. He drives toward the beach front, making sure to avoid the sand and go onto the paved areas. Despite avoiding the beach, there are several tourists around who dart out of the way of the speeding cars. The taxi follows him into the harbor area where they drive onto a large dock-restaurant where several people are seated outside. The customers and servers throw themselves out of the way as Cage tries his best to avoid them.

"Turn left," the GPS chirps.

He plows through a series of tables and chairs. A spray of gunfire from the taxi destroys even more of them. They soon pass the establishment and, fortunately for Cage, head toward a wide boardwalk, which has few tourists on it. Unfortunately for him, the end of the harbor is coming up, which includes wood barriers and a steep drop into the ocean. He jerks the wheel, spinning the car into a u-turn and the taxi follows with the passenger opening fire through the rear doors of Cage's car as it passes. The taxi pulls behind Cage, who slams on his brakes and comes to a dead stop, facing the right side of the harbor. The taxi also comes to a stop with the left side of the harbor at its rear. The two would-be assassins stare at him curiously, wondering what Cage is up to.

"Turn left," the GPS chirps.

Cage throws the car in reverse, slamming it into the taxi; the sudden jolt forces the passenger to drop his rifle on the boardwalk. The taxi driver accelerates and the two cars push against one another in a sort of tug of war. Tires squeel and rubber burns as smoke rises from both of them. Finally, Cage throws his car in drive and accelerates; both cars head straight for the rightside of the harbor. Cage swerves his car away from the wood barrier, allowing the taxi to go ahead. The driver hits the breaks, but the momentum sends them smashing through the barrier where they fall in the ocean below. Cage's car fishtails around and comes to a stop. Moments later, Cage calmly walks along the boardwalk and retrieves the discarded AK-47, "This could come in handy," and carries it back to his vehicle. Inside the car, the GPS can be heard, "Turn left."

Curtis Carr sits in his apartment alone, staring at a normal sheet of paper. He takes a vial of Chemistro and begins to pour the contents along the sheet and soon, it turns into a plate of silver that hardens in place as it folds. He reaches for his latest variants, which he made at the Maggia's mansion and removes a single vial from the tray. He pours it along the silver plate and steam rises. As it does so, the sheet falls back into its original shape as it loses its color and mass. Curtis smiles a bit as he shakes the newly reformed piece of paper. He now holds the solution to Chemistro.


	17. Chapter 17

Gilden's estate sits on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. It's a large house with a balcony that wraps around the backside. There, Gilden stands and quietly sips a drink as he looks out over the water. At the front of the estate, Gilden's men stand guard and watch the dirt road leading up to the house. Far down the road, on the other side of a hill, Cage removes a bottle of bleach and amonia from his bag and ties a bandana around his face as he pours the contents into glass bottles and corks them. Then he takes rope from his bag and ties it around the steering wheel of his car as well as around a heavy rock placed on the brake. A second rope is tied around the accelerator with another heavy rock on top of it, keeping it down. From outside the car, Cage yanks on the rope, removing the rock from the brake and sends it speeding down the road. Gilden's men perk up as they see the car hopping over the hill.

"It's Cage!," one of them shouts, gathering the attention of all the men in the yard. They gather together, pull their weapons, and open fire, putting several bullet holes through the car. Soon, it catches fire but the momentum carries it onto the lawn, forcing the men to scramble as it ramps overhead and lands on the grass before exploding. The men duck away from the blast and flying debris, then approach the car cautiously in an attempt to find a body. Cage, meanwhile, sneaks through the jungle close to the estate with his backpack and the AK-47. On the rear balcony, Gilden continues to drink as one of his men comes outside, "We think Luke Cage is on the premises." "Oh, is that what the exploding car was all about," Gilden says snidely continues to drink.

As Gilden's men search the area, Cage sneaks onto the lawn. He spots two of them searching the jungle, so he removes a glass bottle of bleach and amonia and throws it against a nearby tree. The contents of the bottle leak out as a cloud of tear gas, which blinds them. He rushes in with the AK-47 and uses it to bludgeon them both. He enters the side stairs up to the patio, then peeks around the corner at another guard who is searching the outside. He tosses the bottle around the corner and breaks it. With the guard dazed and blinded, he rushes him, pushing him over the side of the patio to the ground below. Next, he circles around to the front and spots more Maggia enforcers inside through the glass door, discussing the situation. He silently opens the door and rolls the final bottle inside. The men notice it just before Cage pulls the AK-47 and fires a shot, busting the bottle and releasing flames and tear gas into their faces along with exploding glass. This naturally gets the attention of the men still on the lawn who come running. Cage opens fire from above, which forces them to scatter. A few are hit.

Cage then rushes inside to deal with the few men who aren't blinded. He slams the butt of the rifle against one, then sweeps the legs out from under another before clubbing him. He makes his way across the room and into the hallway, which leads to the stairs. He slides down the banister and as a man begins to come through the front door, he thrusts his shoulder into it, slamming it shut. From there, he slides the chain-lock into place, momentarily locking them out. One of the recovered men from upstairs races to the top of the steps and opens fire, prompting Cage to run into the living room for cover. Once there, he notices more men outside, ready to blast their way in. He ducks behind a couch as several bullets break through the glass. As he lays low behind the couch, he reaches into his bag and removes a lighter and hairspray. The man from upstairs begins to come down just as the front door is finally kicked in, letting more inside. He turns and holds the lighter in front of the spray can, creating a makeshift flamethrower, forcing them to duck back to avoid the fireball headed their way. He stands and turns the can on the men coming in through the window, quickly setting the curtains and a chair on fire to ward them off. While his foes momentarily retreat, he sees the kitchen area down the hall and quickly makes a run for it.

Once inside, he notices two entrances to the kitchen on either side of the wall and a door leading outside. He ducks behind the counter next to the refrigerator, drops his bag, reaches in, and removes btwin rass knuckles. One of the guards comes through the kitchen door and races toward him. Cage raises up and opens the metal door of the fridge, slamming him in the face, then punches him to the ground. A gun goes off and the bowl of fruit on the counter explodes, which makes Cage hit the floor. He reaches into the unconscious man's jacket and removes his 9mm, and cocks it. One guard comes around the counter, so he fires a shot from a laying position, taking him out. He then reaches over his head while remaining on his back to take out the guard coming from the other side of the counter. He fires, sending the man tumbling out the open door. He's up in the next instant and making his way out the kitchen, back toward the living room where he pistol-whips the nearest Maggia enforcer. With the living room still on fire, he sees the remaining men trying their best to put out the flames. Once they notice him, however, they turn and take aim.

He runs to the couch, leaps off it, and Superman-punches a guard using his brass knuckles. With the guards far too close to use their guns. He rises and uppercuts another. From there, he begins throwing haymakers into the small crowd of men. One of them manages to throw a punch, which connects against Cage's jaw, stunning him. The next one gives him a kick, which throws him against the wall next to a mirror, which Cage yanks off the wall and uses it to smash over his head. The other opponent comes in from behind, however, and gets him in a chokehold. Near the front door, a guard stands on the steps and takes aim. "Shoot `im," the man exclaims as he continues to hold Cage under his arm. Cage spins around just as his partner fires a shot and hits his attacker in the back. He drops the body and runs for the door, leaping low to the ground as another shot goes over his head; when he lands, he drives the brass knuckles into the side of the gunman's leg, breaking the kneecap. He falls and Cage finishes him with one last punch.

Two more men enter the room with guns drawn. "How many of you guys are there?," Cage grumbles tiredly and darts back up the stairs as the two open fire. He makes it back to the second story and ducks into the closest room to avoid the hail of bullets. Once he's in the clear, he takes a look at his surroundings and smiles as he notices it's a gym with several barbells and weight machines. The two men make their way up the stairs and station themselves next to the banister overlooking the main entrance. Cage rounds the corner with a heavy barbell in his arms and tosses it to them, "Catch". They both instinctively catch and hold either side of the bar and when they do, Cage leaps and kicks the center of the bar with enough force that it sends them through the banister, falling to the main floor below. With the fight coming to an end, Cage drops to one knee and catches his breath.

On the balcony, Gilden finishes his drink and goes inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Gilden strolls up to the broken banister in the room full of unconscious henchmen as Cage catches his breath on the stairs above. He looks up with a polite smile; "Ah, there you are," he calmly begins to make his way up as Cage rises to his feet, "It probably goes without saying, but I didn't expect you to still be alive."

"I get that a lot. You got a Plan B?"

Gilden stop at the landing, "I'm a pragmatic man, Mr. Cage. I look at a situation and consider every possible outcome before making a decision. At this moment, I have three options: fight, run, or surrender. Let's face it, fighting you would be an excercise in futility that would only end with my embarassment."

"Might be kinda fun for me."

"I could run, but with both you and Interpol invested in my capture, I know I would be running for a very long time and if I'm running, I'm not making any money. The only option left at this point is surrender."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"I don't buy it. As powerful as you are and as important as you are to the Maggia, it makes no sense that you would just hand yourself over. What's up?"

"I might as well tell you. I recieved a discouraging bit of news earlier: a silent alarm was activated at our mansion in upstate New York. This mansion's location isn't known to the public, so it was obviously cause for concern. When a team went to investigate it, they found everyone in the house dead... including the heads of the Maggia. All family leaders were killed."

"You people know how to choose your enemies, don't you?"

"The organization will be in disarry for some time. No one knows who did it and there will be a struggle for leadership. Meanwhile, the politicians and law enforcement officials in our employ will likely keep a safe distance. My best option is to go with you until order is restored."

"What happens in the meantime?"

"I still have my lawyers. You are a convicted fellon on parole who entered another country and kidnapped me, then brought me to the police. I'm sure my lawyers can work something out. At the very least, they'll make sure my sentence is reduced. Best case scenerio, I'll never see the inside of a prison cell."

"One way to find out, let's go."

Dakota North hangs up a phone in a smaller police precinct and turns to the men in the cramped office, "Listen up, people. We got precious cargo that's about to be dumped at JFK Airport. Estimated time of arrival is in seven hours. I want a full SWAT team locked and loaded by the time you-know-who shows up with a secured perimeter. Get a move on it." The officers scramble through the office and she marches down the hall to another location, stopping when she is approached by Jessica Jones.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Detective North?"

"I'm Detective North."

"I'm Jessica Jones with The Pulse."

"If you're asking questions about the bomb that went off two days ago, I can refer you to -"

"No, ... In fact, I'm sure I know who the culprits were. I'm here to ask questions about the man who was targeted. I think you might know who that was."

She furrows her brow and appears concerned, "Why don't we talk in private?"

They soon enter a small, secluded office. Dakota closes the door behind her and she sits on the desk. Jessica remains standing.

"Obviously, I heard about the explosion the other day. Looking into it, I found where you and your team were relocated. Considering the recent attacks at Luke Cage's office and the Mainstream Motors research center, I thought there might be a connection."

"So what questions do you want to ask?," she asks in a cool manner that doesn't let on that Jessica made the right guess.

"I want to know where Luke Cage is."

"I don't know."

"I think he may be in danger and I think you have an idea where he might be."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he was going after a criminal organization called the Maggia the last time I spoke to him. Since then, he's disappeared and there have been multiple attacks across the city."

"Ms. Jones, I'm not sure what you think you know, but I can assure you, there is no connection. Please don't waste police time with conspiracy theories."

"I know you people are after the Maggia."

"I'm not sure what that is."

"Yes, you do," she becomes increasingly irritated, "I think they're the ones who bombed your station and I think you know this. I saw how busy you were back there. What else would you be gearing up for?"

Dakota becomes quieter, "Look, if something like the Maggia existed... it would be a good idea if you didn't throw their name around. If they're as dangeorus as you say, -"

"Don't talk down to me," Jessica roars, "I know damn well the Maggia is real and I am fully aware of what they're capable of."

"Ms. Jones, please -"

"I've seen them first hand! I...," she trails off as she wipes a tear away.

"Are you okay, Jessica?," Dakota's tough demeanor disappears briefly.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Look, I'm sorry for wasting your time," Jessica quickly leaves the office with Dakota staying behind, looking concerned.

Jessica leaves the police station and rushes to her car. Once inside, she slumps over her steering wheel and sobs. The suddeness of her ringtone startles her, but she quickly regains her composure, wipes a tear, and answers, "This is Jessica Jobnes." Carr sits in his apartment with his latest formula on his desk and her business card in his hand, "Ms Jones, this is Curtis Carr. Um,... you saw me at the research center a while back? Mainstream Motors? You gave me your card." Jessica nods curiously, "I remember." Curtis looks at his formula as he talks, "I think I have some information you'd be interested in. Can we meet somewhere?". Hours later, the two of them sit in Jessica's car, which is still parked outside the police precinct.

"To be honest I'm a little nervous meeting you outside a police station," Carr admits.

"I'm nervous about everything these days," Jessica tells him, "I was in the neighborhood and figured it was safe to stay here for the time being. What do you have for me, Mr. Carr?"

"Well, first of all,... I've heard of you. The people I used to work for know you. They told me you and Luke Cage used to be in a relationship. I just didn't want to say anything when I saw you."

"Who did you work for?"

"Have you ever heard of a group called the Maggia?"

She winces at the name, but remains calm, "I do... and I want you to know you can trust me to believe everything you have to say."

"Good, because I fought Luke Cage recently. He no longer has any powers because of me"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to. This formula I was working on was meant to help people, but I was forced to go after him."

"... I see."

"Well, I've been doing some research. I finally found a way to reverse the process," he opens his bag, revealing the Alchemy Gun and his new formula, "I was hoping you could help me find him."

The sun sets as a plane flies over an island. Inside, Cage and Gilden sit quietly next to one another. Gilden tiredly checks his watch as Cage eats peanuts while lazily gazing out the window. It's not the most dramatic view of a hero and villain.

"Peanut?," Cage asks.

"No thank you," Gilden answers.

They continue to sit in awkward silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Jessica's car is still parked across the police station. In the passenger seat, Curtis Carr sits with his bag on his lap.

"So after you escaped the Maggia, you were able to find a solution to the Chemistro Formula?," she akss.

"Yeah. Chemistro completely changes the atomic structure of whatever it touches, but the compound itself stays where it's at."

"So the compound you used on Luke is still effecting him?"

"Yes. It's still in his system. This new variant will stop the process and make the original compounds recede until it's no longer a part of him. It's a theory I've had since all this craziness started. It's the anti-formula, essentially; designed to undo anything Chemistro does. It should negate the compound and restore Cage's strength."

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"You were forced to work for the Maggia. How're you dealing with that?"

"It's not easy. I mean, I almost killed Luke. I didn't even want to fight him but they made me. After everything I've seen the past few days,... I'm not sure I'll be sleeping too well for a while."

"I know the feeling," she says with a bittersweet smile.

"How's that?"

"A while back, Luke and I crossed paths with the Maggia. It didn't end well... for either of us. Like you, I was also forced to do things against my will, then to make matters worse, I ended up in a coma for a couple days. I got out of it, but I haven't been the same since."

"Maybe the same could be said for Luke?"

"Yeah, he's better at hiding it than I am, but I know it hasn't been easy for him. This is why he's doing what he's doing. Even though he's lost his powers, he has to keep fighting. I guess that's how he's dealing with the situation."

"How are you dealing with it?"

"I don't know. I mean, obviously I'm going to help him out of this situation because I care about him, but somehow, I know it's for me too. Like I have to do this to have closure. It's not even about making amends. It's about finally defeating this demon."

"Yep," Curtis laughs, "I know the feeling."

Inside the police station, Dakota leads a group of police officers through the building. They all wear riot gear and carry semi-automatics at their sides as they march with a purpose. They go outside and stop so that Dakota can give them their orders, "We'll need two squad cars at the front in side-by-side formation and two in the rear. We protect the van at all costs." As she continues to go over the plan, Curtis and Jessica watch from across the street. "What's going on over there?," Jessica asks. Down the block, an old, beatup car parks on the side of the street. Inside, Fish sits in the driver's seat, his hood over his head and half his face covered in shadow. He notices Dakota directing the officers and grits his teeth, "Where are you going, Detective North?". Soon, an armored van appears on the scene, flanked by police cruisers.

"I think I know how we can find Luke," Jessica tells Carr.

"Yeah?"

"It's a hunch, but I think that convoy will lead us right to him."

"Let's do it."

She backs her car up and pulls in behind the convoy as it passes. Down the block, Fish pulls in behind them. Both cars keep their distance enough that they don't see each other and the officers don't see them as they drive. Meanwhile, at the airport, Cage walks Gilden out of the gate and points to a nearby chair, "Have a seat." Gilden complies and asks, "Who are we waiting for?" He doesn't recieve an answer. Instead, Cage begins to send a text message.

Dakota and her team block off the main entrance to the airport with their vehicles. She quickly gets out of a cruiser and barks orders into her radio, "Make sure to clear all exits. We're not losing Gilden again!" She goes inside, flanked by her fellow officers. As a security guard approaches, she flashes her badge and moves on without explanation. Outside, Jessica and Carr park far away form the entrance and watch from a distance. Soon, they see Fish approach the front doors, keeping his head low as he passes the stationed police officers. There are a lot of poeple coming and going and with the officers communicating on their radios, there's no way to notice him. Carr, however does.

"Wait, I know who that is," Carr states nervously.

"Who?"

"The big guy with the hood over his head."

"Who is he?"

"Let's just say there's a reason I brought the gun. We gotta go!," with that, he and Jessica exit the car.

Dakota and her team pass a large fountain in an open area of the airport and make their way to customs. "Detective North!," a loud roar goes out, getting the attention of, not just Dakota and her team, but a large number of the civlians in that wing as well. They turn and see the large figure with a hood obscuring his face. "Where are they?," Fish asks. Dakota pulls her revolver and her men follow suit, pulling their rifles.

"Hands where I can see them!," she shouts.

"Yes, officer."

Fish raises his hands, showing his clawed fingers which gets her attention, then he reaches back and drops the hood, exposing his face. The civlians all scream and run out of the area while airport security rushes to the aid of the police by coming behind him with guns drawn. Fish ignores the commotion going on around him and focuses on Dakota. "You were the one going after Matthew Gilden!," he growls, "You were the one who sent Luke Cage after us! You know where they are! Tell me!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm nobody."

He leaps through the air and the police open fire, only for the bullets to bounce off his chest. Other airport personnel escort the civilians out of the area quickly. At the gate, Cage turns to the sound of gunfire and Gilden stands up alongside him.

"What's happening?," Cage asks.

"I'm as clueless as you are," Gilden answers.

Cage angrily snatches Gilden by the collar and pulls him in, "No games! You got anything to do with this?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?"

"Good point," Cage pulls gilden along as they rush to the area.

Fish swings his arms, sending two officers through the air; one hits the screen displaying departures and arrivals helmet-first, sending sparks flying while the other hits the bullet-proof glass at the immigration booth, cracking it. An airport security officer strikes Fish across the back of his head with a baton, which snaps in half. Fish lurches forward, but otherwise, is greatly annoyed and snatches the officer by the shirt. Dakota fires off a shot, which bounces off his shoulder while he still has hold of the security officer. He flinches and angrily hurls him into her. At the entrance to the airport, security tries tt evacuate the area as well as possible, but there's a massive crowd and they're swamped. "Attention all pasengers," a voice is hear don the PA, "We ask that you exit the airport at this time in an orderly fashion..." Jessica and Carr push against the crowd as they attempt to make their way through. Finally, they push out the other side and make their way to the sound of distant gunshots. "Hey, you can't go in there," an agent yells but with the crowd surrounding him, there's little he can do.

Cage and Gilden show up on the scene in time to see Fish standing above several dead or unconscious police officers and security guards. Cage notices Dakota who is alive, but stunned on the floor nearby. Fish turns to them and smiles sadistically,"Ah,... There you are." They freeze as he steps forward.


	20. Chapter 20

"I can now verify I have nothing to do with whatever that is," Gilden tells Cage.

Fish stops, "C'mon, Gilden. That's no way to talk about a former employee."

Cage shakes his head in disbelief, "Wait,... Fish? Fish is that you?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's your old punching bag," Fish mockingly raises his arms, "What, no hug?"

"What happened to you?," Gilden asks.

"Your plan to kill me didn't go too well," he gives a sinister smile, "Thanks for that extra dose of Chemistro, by the way. Couldn't have made it this far without it."

"What did you do?," Cage asks him furiously.

"Apparently, I made the mistake of not shooting him in the head when I had the chance."

"Lucky for me, huh?"

"I take it you were the one who attacked the mansion?," Gilden asks.

"Enjoyed every minute of it, too."

Fish strides forward again and reaches out, snatching both Gilden and Cage by the throats, lifting them off the floor. "I have a little issue here, fellas. Maybe you can figure it out for me," he tells them as he brings them around. He gets in close, letting the fear sink in, then adds, "Who do I kill first?"

Carr and Jessica arrive and stand on the other side of the nearby fountain. They spot Fish across the way and freeze. Jessica notices Cage is in his grasp and screams, "Luke!," which gets the attention of the three men. Cage especially goes wide-eyed. Fish, meanwhile takes notice of someone else. He squints his eyes curiously, "Carr? What the hell are you doing here?" He doesn't respond as the fear takes hold again.

"Let him go!," Jessica shouts angrily, getting Fish's attention in the process.

"Jessica...," Cage croaks under Fish's grip, "... Run."

Fish turns to her and then back at Cage, "That your girlfriend, Cage?," he takes another look, then smiles, "Might as well have an audience for your death. I guess that means you go first." He spins around, launching Cage all the way to the fountain where he splashes into the water and disappears below the shallow surface. Jessica wastes no time as she turns to Carr, "Quick, give me your formula." He drops his bag and pulls out the Alchemy Gun. A single vial is removed and handed over to her, then she rushes to the fountain, capsule in hand while Carr hefts the Alchemy Gun in his arms and strides forward.

Meanwhile, Gilden is slammed to the ground and pinned helplessly by Fish who leans in close, giving him a look at his sharp teeth, "What's the matter, Gilden? No more jokes? No laughs at my expense? Where's your sense of humor?"

"There's really nothing to say at this moment that would make any difference," he sighs.

"Nah."

"Thought not. I have to say, I didn't see this coming."

"Karma's a real bitch, huh?"

Fish wraps both hands around Gilden's head and begins to squeeze. As he smiles, the sound of Gilden's muffled cries can be heard, followed swiftly by a terrible crunching sound. Carr arrives just in time to see Gilden's fate and appears horrified, freezing in his tracks once more. Fish stands to his feet, wipes his hand on his pants, and turns to him. He takes notice of Carr's horrified expression immediately, "Relax, Carr. I told you I had no beef with you."

Carr finds the courage to raise the Alchemy Gun, "I know that, Fish."

Meanwhile, Jessica stands by the fountain and looks in. There is no movement below the surface, so she opens the vial, and pours the contents inside, then watches with anticipation as the compound seemingly dissolves in the water. A moment later, it begins to bubble and steam rises. Soon, a foam begins to emerge. Jessica backs away as it rises violently. It starts to solidify and the fountain itself shuts off as the hardened substance reaches up the pipes, leaving just the pool. As it hardens, it takes the appearance of an ice-like substance.

Meanwhile, Carr and Fish continue to face off. "What are you planing to do with that thing?," he asks Carr.

"It's a new compound of Chemistro that reverses the old formula. It'll take away your powers. Turn you back to normal."

"And what if I don't want that to happen?"

"Come on, Fish. Look at yourself. You want this?"

"I admit, I lost my good looks, but at least I'm getting the respect I deserve."

"Well, it doesn't sit well with me. Chemistro was never meant for this."

At the fountain, Jessica stares into the pool of "ice" and waits. There's a slight impact beneath the surface, which crack it. She smiles slightly. A second goes by and there's another impact, which raises chunks of the surface. Her smile widens. Another second goes by and Cage bursts free, scattering chunks everywhere as he roars in triumph, his strength now returned.

"I know you, Carr. You're a coward," Fish tells Curtis, "You're not gonna do anything and you know why? Because you don't have the stones. You can't stand up for yourself. You couldn't stand up to Gilden and you couldn't stand up to the Maggia. Now, you won't stand up to me. Just put that thing down and walk away. It's all over now. No one expects anything more out of you. I mean, what do you gotta prove?"

"Everything," Carr finally gets serious and takes aim.

Fish leaps into the air just as Carr fires a shot. As the capsule gets close, Fish spins around, allowing it to pass by him and sail into a wall where it shatters. Carr prepares another shot but Fish lands and snatches him by the arm, holding him in a vice grip that forces him to drop the gun. Carr screams in pain and drops into a craddle position, holding his injured arm. Fish calmly lifts the Alchemy Gun in his hand and looks at Carr with disdain, "Seems I made a mistake in letting you live." He throws the Alchemy Gun against the wall, shattering it into pieces and spilling most of the contents of the vials on the floor. He turns his attention back to Carr and raises his fist. "I won't make that mistake again," he tells him.

"That's so typical of you, man..."

Fish turns to see Cage standing nearby, ready for another round.

"... Trying to kill a dude when he's injured. Can't fight anyone your own weight, can you, Fish?"

Fish angrily stomps forward, "Cage! I guess I get to kill you twice!"

"Let's go for round two, man," Cage clenches his fist tight enough to crack his knuckles, "I'm ready."

Fish takes a swing, but Cage ducks under it and comes back with an uppercut that sends him into the air. Both Jessica and Carr watch as Fish flies into a wall and hits it hard enough to break off a large chunk before he falls to the floor. Cage smirks, "Yeah, it's good to be back." Fish picks himself off the floor and growls before running at him. Cage braces himself just as Fish comes in with a flying kick that sends him into a duty free shop where he obliterates a stand of merchandise.

Carr, meanwhile, digs through the remains of his busted gun, his injured arm on his lap. Jessica hovers over him, "Are you okay?". Carr nods, "I'm fine. I just need to find something." He removes a portion of the broken magazine and finds a vial of the new formula. It hasn't been shattered and the contents remain inside. He takes it out and happily shows it to Jessica, "We're still in business."


	21. Chapter 21

Inside the duty-free shop, Cage rises to his feet and stands over a busted shelf and broken glass; a second later, Fish grapples with him and begins shoving him through more shelves. Cage whips him around, toppling another one and soon, half the store is destroyed as they stomp through. Fish finally shoves Cage hard enough to send him through the glass window and into a nearby bench, which buckles and gets partially ripped from the tiles. Cage gets up, brings one arm underneath the bench, and pulls it out of the floor the rest of the way as Fish approaches. He swings it, striking him across the face, then brings it overhead and jams it against his forehead, knocking him back. Next, Cage hurls it, but Fish ducks and charges at him. Cage wraps both arms around him and they both carry each other through another window, which leads outside. They fall one story and drop on top of a passenger plane.

Jessica and Carr race to the broken window and peer down at the two as they pick themselves up. Cage punches Fish across the face and he comes up with a backhand. Cage almost falls off the plane as his heels dangle slightly off the side but quickly grabs Fish by the head and pulls him in for a headbutt. Fish responds by grabbing Cage by the lapels of his jacket and forcing him off the side of the plane where they both roll down and drop onto the hard concrete below, cracking it. Fish stands up, still holding onto Cage's jacket and hurls him under the plane where he hits the front tires, tearing a hole in them and damaging the chassis between the wheels. He races forward, but Cage ducks under his punch as he smashes a dent into the landing gear. Cage grabs the back of his head and shoves him face-first into the mechanism, which breaks off a chunk of metal. Then he turns Fish around and pins him against the broken gears, giving him a punch to the ribs, then one across the face. As the landing gear suffers further damage, it begins to buckle and bend as it slowly fails to support the weight of the plane's nose. Fish brings his fist up against Cage's chin, which forces him back. He then grabs Cage by the forearm and swings him around into the side of the plane's landing gear, which makes it buckle even more. He grabs either side of the planes tire and pulls himself in, slamming his shoulder into Cage's chest, driving him farther into the broken metal. Finally, something snaps above and both men look up as the plane's nose begins to drop, destroying whats left of the damaged gear. They both throw themselves out of the way as the rest of the landing gear crumples and folds; the nose of the plane soon drops onto the pavement, creating a minor crater. They roll off to the side and bounce back onto their feet as they square off again. Up above, Carr and Jessica head to another part of the airport since they can no longer see them.

"So tell me something, Cage," Fish begins as he circles around, "Doesn't it sting a little knowing that I was the one who killed Gilden? I did what you couldn't."

"If I wanted him dead, I would've done it a long time ago," Cage retorts, "The only reason you got close was because I got `im and brought him back here."

"Yeah, but... I killed the family leaders too."

"From the sounds of things, they botched your assassination and you came back stronger and uglier than ever. If anything, they took themselves out. Face it, man. You're nothing but a fluke."

Fish roars angrily and tackles Cage. They bounce off the concrete, kicking up debris and slam into the ground, digging a small trench into the pavement, pushing a few slabs together in the process. Cage kicks Fish off, sending him toward a staff entrance. He hops onto his feet and takes a running tackle that knocks Fish through the metal door, into a maintenance area. Fish throws him to the side where he smashes a table against the wall. "Don't be jealous, Fish," he says as he stands up, "When I didn't have powers, I was still bringing Maggia business to an end. Meanwhile, you just got yourself killed." Fish angrily throws a punch, but as Cage weaves to the left, the fist goes through the brick wall behind him. Cage gives him a left hook, which spins him around and he follows up with a jab to the face, then gives him a kick to the chest which knocks Fish back against the door. As Cage comes near, Fish brings his knee into his face, grabs him by the jacket again, and hurls him through the door where he lands at the bottom of a stairwell, which leads back up to the first floor.

Cage jumps up and grabs the outer railing, then pulls himself over to the stairs. Fish comes out of the room and instantly spots him above, then attempts to leap up to the railing as well, but Cage shoves his foot out, giving him a kick to the face that sends him back to the floor. Fish gets up and comes around the railing, making his way up the stairs, so Cage backs up to the landing to get sure-footing. Fish shoves Cage against the wall, cracking it and begins angrily throwing punches into Cage's ribs and gut as he's pinned to the wall. Cage throws his elbow into Fish's face, slamming him against the railing hard enough to dent it, then throws him onto the steps beside them. Fish scrambles up the steps and comes to the first floor landing, next to the door where he rips it off its frame, raises it above his head, and throws it into Cage's face as he runs up the stairs. Both the door and Cage tumble down the steps as Fish quickly disappears inside the building. Cage tosses the door off him and runs up the stairs again. As he emerges in a long hallway, Fish comes from the side, but Cage catches his forearm and throws him across the hallway, into the wall. He doesn't get much of a chance to stand up as Cage tackles him. Soon, they burst through the staff-only zone and back into the main airport area with a motorized walkway nearby.

"I'll kill you, Cage," Fish growls as he stands to his feet, "Just like I killed all the others. You won't have me to push around no more!"

"You're all talk as usual," Cage tells him, "You were a chump before you got all this new power and you're a chump now. You just smell worse."

"Don't laugh at me!," he screams as he throws a punch.

Cage catches his arm, brings his knee into his gut, then throws him headfirst through the glass of the walkway. "It's actually kinda fitting, y'know? This is the last stand of the Maggia, really" Cage tells him as he waits for Fish to get up, "They always start off big and finish small." Fish comes back with a wild haymaker and Cage ducks, then gives him a shot to his throat. Fish swings again, but Cage ducks around it and gives him another punch that knocks him against the handrail of the walkway. "You have no idea how good it feels to say I finally won," Cage tells him as he once again waits for Fish to recover. Meanwhile, Jessica and Carr come around the corner and spot them.

Fish is tired as he raises his fists. "I'm... not finished... yet," he says breathlessly. He charges again, but Cage gets low and launches himself, spearing him in the gut hard enough to lift him off his feet. They land down the hallway, smashing through the tiles. Then Cage sits up and lays him out with a final punch, slamming his head even farther into the floor. "Now, you're finished."

Carr makes his way over to him with his last vial, which is now open, "Can I do the honors?"

"Do what ya gotta do," Cage tells him, then rushes to Jessica.

He makes his way to her and they take each other in their arms. They say nothing. They only smile and look into each others' eyes. Carr, meanwhile, pours the last of Chemistro onto Fish. The extra mass and the scales seemingly melt away as it washes over him. A few seconds later, he is wet, unconscious, and human. Carr smiles to himself.

"What would you do without me?," Jessica asks Cage.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay out of it."

"Me too. Oh, and just for the record, if you almost die without telling me again, I'll kill you myself."

"Deal."


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later, Cage strides proudly down a hallway, approaching Dakota's office. Before he gets to the door, however, it opens and Curtis Carr steps out. He now has his injured arm in a sling. When they see each other, they smile and shake hands.

"Hey, Curtis," Cage says happily, "What're you doing here? I thought all charges were dropped against you."

"They were, I just came by to give my testimony to Detective North."

"How's the arm?"

"Good."

"Hey, now that Mainstream Motors is getting shut down, I guess you're looking for a job. I can talk to Daniel Rand for ya. I'm sure he'd love to have you on board."

"Thanks, but I had an interview at Stark Enterprises yesterday. They hired me on the spot."

"Congratulations, man. Give my regards to the family next time you see them."

"Will do," Carr passes Cage," Take care of yourself, Cage."

"The only thing I do well, man."

They wave to each other and Cage goes into Dakota's office. She looks up from her desk and smiles. It's a broad, relieved smile; one that she hasn't made in a while. "There he is," she says happily as he comes through the door.

"So how's the Maggia hunt?," he asks.

"It's going great. With Gilden and the family heads out of the way, they no longer have the power or protection they once did. We're going after the next in command and working our way down the food chain. They won't be a problem for a very long time. If ever."

"It's too bad Gilden's dead, though. You probably could've gotten some information out of him."

"Actually, now that Fish is in our custody, he's been giving us plenty of information."

"Hopefully, he won't get a flea bargain."

"He's too stupid to know what that is."

"Good point."

"So, we're making arrests all over the globe. Looks like the Maggia is on its last leg."

"That's great news. I've been going after them for so long, it's hard to imagine I might not have to kick down their doors anymore."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find other doors to kick down."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna get bored, would we?," he begins to make his way to the door.

"Before you go, there's one more thing,... you're still on parole, right?"

"Yeah, I have about a year left. Why?"

"I talked to some friends who talked to some other friends. We're seeing what we can do to get you released as soon as possible."

"Really? That's great! Thanks so much. I don't even know how to repay you."

"You've earned it."

Cage leaves the precinct and makes his way back to the parking lot. There, Jessica waits for him next to her car.

"No more loose ends?"

"No more loose ends," he tells her, then corrects himself, "Well, there's one more loose end."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "Us."

"Oh yeah, that."

"So... where are we now?"

"We're back together."

"We're back together?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna do this whole long, drawn out thing. This isn't some lame sitcom where we spend years trying to figure out what we want. We already know what we want, so there's no reason for games. I'm putting my life back together and you need grounding. We need each other for those things, so we pick up where we left off."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I thought so."

He pulls her in for a kiss. They put their arms around each other, get into the car, and drive off.

**THE STINGER**

Cage and Misty Knight grip their hands together tightly. They sit at a table in the middle of a bar with Jessica and Dr. Noah Burstein watching as they arm-wrestle. Misty grunts as Luke gradually pins her arm against the table, gritting his teeth before he eventually presses the back of her knuckles against the surface.

"Damn," Misty groans, "I was hoping I would be stronger."

"Well, you still gave me a workout," he admits.

"I'm gonna get us another round," Jessica kisses Cage on the cheek and goes to the bartender.

"So you have enhanced strength now, Misty?," Burstein asks.

"Only in one arm... it's a long story."

"So is Danny back from his trip yet?"

"Oh yeah, he's got some news for you."

"He's always off on crazy adventures without me. It's almost like I'm alone in Heroes for Hire."

"That's probably why he's expanding the team," Misty says casually as she sits back, then looks as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Wait, he's doing what?"

**THE END**


End file.
